


Seven Secrets, Seven Wishes

by CandyCrackpot



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Fluff, M/M, at least not seriously, no one gets hurt for once, others might show up briefly, with just a punch of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 14:43:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 22,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10721373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandyCrackpot/pseuds/CandyCrackpot
Summary: Their relationship is soft and barely noticeble. A secret. They still wish for a day they can freely love each other. My contribution to Linkllen Week 2017.





	1. First Secret - By The Candlelight

Link rubbed his temples sighing silently, the candlelight flickering from his exhale. He squinted his eyes behind his spectacles, checking his report for any sort of mistakes. He inwardly cringed at the crossed words, ink splatters and overall sloppy writing; it couldn't be helped though, he lost two hours because of Lenalee Lee occupying his shared room with Allen Walker in _that_ position. And more importantly… His hesitance over how to write his report.

What happened in the Hearst Orphanage to Walker was terribly unsettling. That bloodcurling scream of pain still echoed in his ear. It was another proof, another reminder _what_ Walker was. What he was becoming.

One one hand, he wanted to represent authentically what happened as his duty demanded. To make sure that no innocent would be harmed.

On the other hand… Link found himself paying extra attention to word his testimony carefully. He knew what happened. But he also knew what that would mean to his superiors. Walker could be compromised. Hence the numerous torn drafts, crossed words and splatters of ink. If Walker got into trouble because of him-

Cramped muscles tenses further when a hand came into contact with his shoulders. Without a second thought, Link whipped his head back to see the perpetrator and defend himself. He didn't expect his lips collide into someone else's.

Link froze, eyes wide, just like Walker's ones staring back at him. Electricity cracked under his skin, rushing through his nerves, up his spine, sending his brain on haywire then spread through his body with a pounding heart and sense of heat. His thoughts muted and his thinking became fuzzy. There were words in his throat but they all quieted from the feel of Walker. Neither dared to breathe under the soft feel of each other's lips just barely touching each other.

Allen was the first to regain sensibility, but not enough to realise just what sort of position they were in. However slow, but his brain thankfully supplied him with the words he needed. "I… I just… Wanted to tell you… That it was really late…. A-and you should come to bed… As well…"

Link was too drunk on savouring the feel of Walker's heat and the feel of his lips brushing against his to think the only thing on his mind was that he was _kissing_ Walker, he was kissing _Walker_ , he was-

Dear _Lord_ , he was _kissing Walker._

Link bolted away from Walker, who appeared to have snapped out of this odd spell as well. The Inspector could feel blush creeping up on his face, mirroring Walker's reaction.

"N-no, I, uh," he said stuttering, what was he doing again? Oh, reports, right. "I n-need to finish this report first."

White eyelashes bounced in the air, and Link swore he could feel them caressing his flushed cheek. "But Link, you must be exhausted. I'm pretty sure I'm going to oversleep tomorrow so you'll have plenty of time to finish it… So please… Come to bed."

Link let out a shaky exhale, readying himself for a long verbal argument, but he forgot everything when he glanced into those silver pools that bled concern. Worry for him.

His heart throbbed painfully all of sudden. Walker look such a mess. He had dark circles under his eyes, contrasting sharply against the deathly pale skin along with his countless bruises and his newest set of scarring injuries. Walker was beyond exhausted. Still, he knew that the boy was stubborn enough that he'd stay awake until he gave in. _My conscience won't let me,_ he could almost hear his explanation. He was such an idiot to make him worry. It was painfully obvious that Walker wouldn't get rest until Link called it a night.

"Alright," he muttered, moving to remove his spectacles. Allen let out a relieved sigh and gave a small, but still dazzling smile.

Link quickly blew out the candle, fearing that if he kept looking he'd find himself kissing Walker again. That wouldn't be so accidental however.

In the darkness he could still make out Walker's silhouette, though these irrational feelings of warmth and longing quietened.

He heard the mattress of Walker's bed creak under the boys weight and after some shuffling the boy buried himself in the sheets.

Link changed into his pajamas as well and slipped in his own bed. Listening to Walker's rhythmic breaths he concluded that the boy fell asleep. He could feel the edge of his still so delightfully tingling lips curl upwards. A ghost of a genuine smile.

He was truly blessed to be cared for. He felt a bit bad that he kissed Walker without his consent (even if it was unintentional) but he was relieved that he wasn't repulsed. He would let Link stay by his side. For him, that was more than enough.


	2. Second Secret - Behind Locks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos, everyone ^^ Special thanks for liketolaugh for reivewing, I am grateful. Hope you'll like this entry as well.

"Link."

No answer.

"Link."

The Inspector kept stubbornly ignoring him. Allen could feel a headache coming. "Link, you're going to catch your death on the floor."

"I am not going to lay in the same bed as you, Walker."

Allen let out a long suffering sigh. He really didn't see why Link was so adamant on not sharing a bed when they shared more intimate moments in the past. Like braiding Link's hair when he had his hands in some dough and his overly loosened hair tie slipped off his long locks. Or when Link patched him up so the Head Nurse wouldn't have her hands too full (and Allen could avoid another set of scolding on her part). And then Link and him saw each other naked countless times in the bath. Allen even asked him to once to wash his back when he busted an arm. They had accumulated countless moments like this so he really didn't see what was the big deal. Besides.

Under the current circumstances - on a mission, in an abandoned town, cut down from communication, limited supplies - they couldn't afford to have any disadvantages. Link too, needed proper rest if they were to face Noah or Akuma the next day, which meant he needed to be sheltered properly when it was 10 degrees outside. If there was only a single bed available, then he couldn't give it up because of some sense of decency.

"Link, get in here. You'll get sick."

The Inspector turned to back him, much to his annoyance. "I am quite alright down here, on the floor, thank you."

Howard fucking Link just lost his right to complain about his stubbornness.

When Link heard Allen sigh again, he thought he finally won the argument.

It was an honest mistake.

Link let out an undignified squeak as he was suddenly shoved from behind. He was rolled over a few times, making him a bit dizzy. As he regained his senses he realised he was unable to move - Walker restrained him by wrapping him up in his blanket. Like a some strudel.

He had no time to protest or demand to be released as Walker immediately picked him up bridal style and placed him on his bed.

"Walker, release me this instant!" the Inspector cried, struggling in vain.

Allen's face remained deadpan as he scooted next to the older. "Nops."

"Just how shameless can you be?!"

Walker didn't even sweat it. He shrugged at Link's outburst. "Relax Link, it's not like we're about to consummate our marriage just yet."

"What do you mean 'just yet'?!"

To Link's absolute horror, Walker threw an arm and a leg over his bundled torso, pulling him close.

"Quit fussing and go to sleep already," he murmured, undisturbed by the yelling.

"How do you expect me to relax in such undignified position?!" A pleasant shiver, Link would never admit ran down his spine as Walker snuggled even closer. His pulse quickened feeling the boy's warmth breath contact his skin.

"I wouldn't be able to sleep peacefully knowing that you suffer because of me."

Oh no, they were heading for dangerous territory. "Now hold on, that's a bit-"

"Besides," Walker cut him off for the nth time that evening. From how drowsy he sounded, Link realised he was half-asleep already. _Wonderful_. "I used to sleep like this with Mana a lot."

Link ceased his struggling hearing that uncharacteristically somber tone. Walker yearned for comfort. It didn't take a much to realise that he was missing his father and the love he gave terribly. And Link's recurring attempts to keep his distance probably came off as withdrawal of affection and support.

Link realised that Walker didn't see his perspective.

Just as he found the proper words to retore, Walker was already asleep.

A soft exhale escaped the Inspector's lips. Walker truly didn't seem to understand.

They were not equals.

They weren't friends… or more. No matter how much Link wished they could be.

Walker was an Apostle chosen by God himself. Link was just a mere human. He didn't deserve to be treated as equal to a servant of the Lord. He simply wasn't worthy of Walker's love.

Yet the boy insisted. Whenever Link tried to take a step back, Walker stepped forward with an outstretched hand. Beckoning him. And Link had no idea how long he could resist the temptation to just give in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Allen has no sense of decency lol, dat boi don't care. Link doesn't even try to deny they're married. They're so fucking married bruh.
> 
> Currently I feel pretty good about writing. I love this ship and I missed publishing stuff. Hopefully if all goes well in school and life, then I can write guilt-free.
> 
> Thank you a lot for reading, please review.


	3. Third Secret - Not Really A Secret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks for liketolaugh and hurryup for their lovely reviews, I am honoured ^^ Thank you very much for the hits and kudos! Enjoy and review.

The nightmare of a mission was finally coming to an end. The seemingly endless swarm of high level Akuma were receding at long could only hope the rest was alright.

Walker was exterminating the Level 3s all on his own while Link hid behind a wall of spells and at the same time trapped as many of the enemy as he could in order to make their extermination more swift.

The two of them were beyond exhausted at this point. If not for the adrenaline rush, there would be no energy to fuel their fight for survival. As Link's energy and concentration waned the paper slips fell one by one, leaving him vulnerable.

There was only one Level 3 left, lacking its legs and a right arm. Very soon this long, exhausting mission would come to an end.

"You shitty Exorcist!" the machine cried, firing a harpoon out of its mouth. Crowned Clown deflected the attack, granting Allen the opportunity to cut down his foe. Just a milisecond after the victory,he heard Link cry out in pain. The Akuma gave one malicious laugh before it exploded.

Allen whipped his head back, eyes widening in horror. Blood flowed through the torn flesh, clothes soaking from the dark liquid. Link was shot through his collarbone. With the destruction of the Akuma the harpoon was disintegrating - the poison remained. Allen could see the pentagrams slowly creep up on Link's neck.

Link felt nauseous. He could feel the virus thrum inside his veins, scraping his flesh on the inside. Walker's frantic expression swam into his blurring vision. He tried calling out and talk, but the poison numbed him.

So this is what death felt like.

Walker still calling to him, upset, and Link couldn't even tell him to worry about his own injuries. He couldn't tell him how much he meant to Link. He really regretted not telling him now. He really wanted to force his heavy tongue to move, move, _move_ but it was too much. Death was claiming him.

Noticing how Link became more and more unresponsive Allen acted on impulse. Without hesitation, he grabbed a hold of Link's clothes and tore them apart to reveal the wound.

On the edge of Link's fading consciousness, Link could hear the heavy metal buttons hit the ground. He felt a hand cradle his head from behind, holding him up.

At least he got to die in the arms of someone who still thought of him as precious.

Or so he thought, until he felt a hot mouth latch onto his shoulder and some alien object push inside of him.

Bleary eyes snapped wide open from a piercing jolt of pain running up his spine. The arms that not so long ago felt lead heavy flied to grasp the fabric of Walker's coat. Feeling the burn in his veins again, Link realised Walker was sucking the contaminated blood out of him. He gasped seeing the pentagrams fade and retreat on his exposed wrist. Focusing on the edge of his vision his fear was confirmed: the poison transferred to Walker.

"Walker, stop it! You're being affected by this as well!" Link shouted, vitalised by dread, the gut-wrenching terror of the possibility that Walker might _die_ for _his_ sake. "I'm just a mere human but you're an Exorcist! The world cannot afford to lose you-ngh!" Oh, those teeth were definitely intended. Link clenched his lids shut to hold back tears of horror and frustration watching the pentagrams spread inside Walker. "Please… stop already."

"What the hell?"

"Allen?"

Auburn eyes snapped wide open meeting stunned blue and hesitant golden ones. Despite the lack of blood, he found his cheeks burning from humiliation to be found in such compromising position.

At long last, Walker finally let go of him. Link was ready to reprimand him for his recklessness, but it was forgotten in favour of worry seeing Walker hunched over, breathing heavily.

"Walker?"

A shaky hand rose to the chest it was connected to, pressing over a wildly beating heart. Green light flared up, spreading within Allen's body, nullifying the virus.

One the light died down back to dull green, his arm fell to his side limply.

Concern squeezed its way through Link's heart. He tensed his muscles, commanding "raise an arm", but his arm too, fell to the side limply with a pained hiss. Oh right, he was shot.

Walker's tired silver eyes snapped open, gazing at him lazily. "Don't move. I sucked the virus out but you're still hurt." Willing his fatigue worn body to move, Walker pulled out a sterilized roll of bandages from a pouch attached to his belt. "You'll probably need stitches at home but until then, I'll wrap you up."

"Walker, there's really no need. Rather, it's you-"

"I won't stand you letting yourself die because of my mistake," he declared with no room for argument as he leaned forward. Link's face flushed again as his clothes were pushed lower so Walker could clumsily wrap him up. Link rose a hand to gently push Allen's away, but he slapped Link's hand away.

Link sighed. "Walker, truly, there's no need for you to-"

"If something happened to you, I'd never be able to forgive myself," Walker muttered softly. "To me you are family."

Link's breath hitched, but he blamed it on the know Walker secured over his wound. His eyes didn't meet Link, but the overflowing sorrow in those silver pools still made him feel guilty.

Walker's voice was barely above a whisper, but he still caught it. "So don't act as if your life isn't precious."

Link's lips parted in an attempt to oppose, but them shut. Instead, he gulped down his protest and uttered a 'thank you', desperately hoping that his blush wasn't visible. He really shouldn't feel so overjoyed to hear such words from his charge. Especially when he deteriorated his own health to preserve his life. Dear Lord, he looked like he wanted to vomit.

An irritated growl reminded them yet again that they weren't alone. Kanda clicked his tongue in annoyance and walked off. Krory gave them a smile.

Allen cleared his throat awkwardly. "Krory, um, could you please not tell Lavi about this? I'd never hear the end of it."

The man nodded with a knowing smile. "Of course."

Allen returned a small smile on his own. He moved to stand up, but getting hit by a wave of dizziness, he stumbled. If not for Link enclosing him in his arms, he would have fallen.

"Easy. The poison might not kill you, but it still does damage," Link reminded. "Come, let me carry you."

Krory couldn't help but smile seeing the two bicker. Really, they were so concerned for each other regardless of their own state. It was adorable, really, He was glad Allen found someone. "Allen, I'll carry you."

"But-!"

"I don't care. Hop on."

Krory snorted in amusement seeing Allen pout. He turned his back to him and kneeled down so his best friend could have a piggy back ride. Grumbling, Allen climbed up and locked his limbs around his torso. The Inspector stood and nodded at him, indicating that he still could walk a bit.

Once Krory was sure Alle was secure he carefully set off. Soon enough Allen was lulled into sleep by the gentle swaying of his movement. Really, he was such a brat.

Link couldn't help but stare at the boy, mesmerized. He could still hardly believe how close he was to dieing and how he was saved. How Walker trampled on his own well-being to save _him_. Even after Link kept pushing him away. He was truly undeserving of such protection, such deep and unconditional love. He thought by staying at a distance he would be the one protecting Walker. He really didn't realise he was hurting him.

Maybe… stopping denying his feelings and returning Walker's love… wasn't such a bad idea. Maybe… instead of constantly pushing him away… he should welcome him with the same amount of love Walker showered him with.

He hoped God would forgive him for wanting to love Allen Walker so badly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Allen pushed the fabric of his Innocence inside Link, that's the alien thing he felt. It stoppped the posion from spreading so Allen didn't have to suck out so much blood.
> 
> Gosh link is pining so hard and insist on pining when allen basically has huge ass neon signs above him saying 'i love you too,please let me love you and go out with me'. Precious dorks.
> 
> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed. Please review.


	4. Fourth Secret - Gesundheit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thank you to liketolaugh for reviewing, I really appreciate it *beam* Thank you for reading, please enjoy and review.

A sneeze broke through the silence of the bedroom.

"Gesundheit."

Sniffling, Allen blew his nose in a tissue. "Thanks."

Soon enough, another one came.

"Gesundheit," Link repeated, handing over some more tissues Allen gratefully accepted. "It's unlike you to sneeze so frequently. Are you alright?"

Frankly, Allen wasn't feeling that well, even though he slept like 10 hours after yesterday's draining mission. He figured he'd need a few more nights of restful sleep and returning to his sleeping schedule to fully leave behind the drowsiness. He didn't think too much of the unusual fatigue until now and definitely didn't want Link to worry about such triviality.

"I'm fine, I probably need some mor-ACHOO-UGH!" His white lie was cut off by his own sneeze followed by a cough; his lithe body rattled violently with the force of the violent fit. His head spun, throat ached and suddenly he became all too aware of the sticky sweat covering his heated skin - then how come his insides quivered from the cold? Ah yes, he was feeling absolute shit. Lovely. Link was more than a little concerned by now, much to Allen's guilt.

"This is fine," he croaked out, inwardly wincing at his own voice.

Link raised an eyebrow and set aside his quill obviously not buying his bullshit. Oh, damn.

Allen didn't realise he was zoning out until a pair of warm, ungloved hands touched his cheeks tenderly, cradling his face like something precious.

Startled, a shiver ran up his spine. His bleary eyes snapped up to meet Link's worried ones.

He was close, so intimately close, Allen could feel his warm exhales caress the small hairs on his face. Just a few centimetres and he'd be kissing Link. He lost restraint. If not for the sluggishness weighing down on him, he was sure he would have claimed Link's mouth. Their hairs would tangle together, skin rub against one another, hands reach out to seek out warmth, teeth clicking and tongues meeting-

_Love me. Let me love you._

The very thought of engaging in such act made his blood boil.

The Inspector hummed. "You're burning up," he murmured, his fingers gently sliding across his skin, leaving fiery hot blood rush in Allen's veins. His exhales came out as soft pants. "Your breaths are short… and your pulse is so weak and erratic." As if to prove his point, a traitorous gasp stumbled through his quivering lips. Auburn irises sought his. "Your pupils are so unproportionally dilated." As if caught for some crime, his eyes slid close. He couldn't believe how his body was betraying him, how his brain screamed in vain to get away and how much he didn't _want_ to.

He did such a splendid job denying himself everything he yearned for. How many times had he dreamed that someone would be able to touch him so affectionate, without a hint of revulsion or judgement.

Normally he would reprimand himself for such thoughts and school himself back behind the gentle elegance he learned, but the two sorts of fevers within him melted his composure apart.

He was so, so, so, so, sooo hungry for that sort of unconditional love, the company, the teasing caresses, soft smiles, someone to worship his heart and body and overall person-

Just when did he become so pathetic? He deserved none of this.

"Walker, you're out of it again," Link chided, though Allen noticed that it lacked bite. "Come now, go to bed, you can't work in such state."

Disoriented white eyelashes fluttered. "But Link, this is really nothing." Just a little cold. Not something important. _God, please, just stop ruining yourself for me._

His face was lightly pulled forward, stealing his breath. There was no escape - even though deep down he didn't want to, _god, don't let me go, never let me go_ \- those auburn eyes continued to stare into his very soul. "I insist. Walker, you might be an Exorcist but you still have basic needs."

"Link-,"

"If you overexerted yourself because of me… I'd be truly devastated."

His words lost in his throat. His voice cords trembled seeing Link's solemn expression. _No, no, no, please don't be sad. "_ You…," when Link's cheeks coloured, Allen was tempted to pull away, fearing that he infected the other."Mean so much to me… If anything were to happen to you I..."

Ah, Link got him now. He found the foolproof way to keep him in line.

"I… I understand," he stuttered, glancing away. "I'll lie down."

The hands holding him gave a grateful squeeze.

Peeling off his coat, Allen all but collapsed into his bed. Link was there in an instant draping a thick blanket over his form. Allen glanced back up to Link, the two holding gazes for a long while. Until unexpectedly Link sneezed.

Allen smiled wryly at how their roles were reversed. "Gesundheit."

Link nodded, wiping his nose with a handkerchief. "Thank you. Probably just-choo!"

"Gesundheit."

"Thank you. Go to sleep, I'll-"

"Link."

"...Right." He insisted that a patient's place is in a bed. Never specified which bed though.

The mattress creaked under Link's weight as he settled next to Walker, whose eyes were despite their fatigue still held delight and warmth - for him. Adorable. He was truly tempted just to-

"May I kiss you?" Oh, Lord, he didn't mean to blurt it out for real.

Bleary silver pools sparkled before Walker almost shyly averted them away. "I really appreciate that you respect my personal space but please stop being so formal. I mean… We both want this willingly. As equals. Not as Crow and Exorcist. Just… You and me."

His hand sought out Link's and gave it a small squeeze. "I just... want us to love each other as we are," he murmured with cheeks aflame.

Link swallowed, trying to overcome the urge to talk so politely. "Can I kiss you?"

His heart leapt in joy when Allen gave him a small, but genuine smile. "Yes, please."

Raising the hand that was unoccupied, Link reached forward. His palm came to cup Allen's cheek affectionately as he hesitantly dove in.

Allen's nerves exploded in joy as his lips met Link's soft ones in an innocent kiss. Electricity run amok on his neural paths, he could almost feel his whole body tremble in joy to be touched - loved - this way. The troubling thoughts melted away under Link's care.

He was touched, loved and kissed but Link wanted this just as much. He dwsired the same. So maybe wanting to love him wasn't so selfish after all.

Allen whined when Link parted their lips and gave him a disappointed pout.

The Inspector's lips quirked upwards in amusement. "No more, you already sound like you've ran a marathon."

Indeed, now that Allen focused on his senses he did feel out of breath. But he didn't want to stop when they finally got to the good part!

"I promise you get more _after_ you wake up tomorrow." oh shit, he complained out loud didn't he.

"Will you wake me with a kiss?"

"Another time," Link swore. "Sleep as much as you can for now."

"Alright," he grumbled defeated.

Link pressed a soft peck to his forehead. "Thank you. Goodnight."

Allen nodded, already blinking lazily despite his protests, his lips and forehead tingling where Link touched him. He dearly hoped he could see a nice dream like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somehow Allen always ends up sleeping. But gladly these two finally have their shit together.
> 
> Thank your for reading, I hope you enjoyed. Please review.


	5. Fifth Secret - Push and Pull

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to liketolaugh and hurryup for the lovely reviews, you guys are so precious <3 Also don't worry about Link, he's good and Allen too was only sick because the virus wore his immune system down. He'll heal though ^^.

"This is ridiculous!" Allen yelled in outrage, annoyed by his current predicament.

Link let out a long, displeased exhale through his nostrils. "Give me some time to figure this thing out."

Grunting, Allen stomped childishly. To the untrained eyes Link's reserved facial expression would seem unimpressed, but Allen could see exasperation and irritation as well as sympathy, amusement and something soft solely reserved for him.

His auburn gaze lingered on Allen's frown (pout actually) before returning to their little problem.

As a punishment for his reckless behaviour, Supervisor Lee decided that Walker - and through his extension Link - must clean out his office. That was the official explanation at least, but to anyone it was clear as day that the Chief merely intended to evade work and have someone else do it so he could laze around.

Begrudgingly, Walker did obey, only to have the misfortune to come across with one of Komui's nasty toys - and unintentionally drag Link into it too. It was a narrow tube of some tightly woven material, just wide enough to insert the tip of a finger. And that's the detail where the devil hid: the blasted thing didn't let go. Link sore Walker almost tore off his whole arm as he tried to break free in vain. "What's with this stupid thing anyway?" the boy mumbled tugging on his uniform irate. He was without doubt frustrated that he was forbidden from leaving before he was done. That meant no food or bathroom breaks.

"If this was just a mere handcuff I could have picked it in a matter of seconds! But nooooo, the Science Department MUST have all these weird stuff lying around!"

Link wondered if he wasn't famished he'd react differently. After all, Walker suffered a LOT from the bizarre inventions so his distaste and intolerance was understandable.

"Just let me think this through," Link said in an attempt to calm the raging teen. "If you keep yanking on it so harshly you'll just make it even tighter." Really, he was starting to get concerned about the poor circulation in his digit. He needed something to distract Walker with. "Look at the bright side. If you were tasked to do this with Bookman Junior he would have no doubt dragged you through the whole Order screaming something akin to 'look at how gay we are'."

Link hid a smile on his own as Walker choked on air then broke out in giggles. Such pleasant tune.

"You're right, it could be worse. Sorry for being a pain but I'm really hungry." To prove his point, his empty stomach decided to announce its dissatisfaction with a monstrous growl.

"It's fine, you have every right to be mad. I still haven't forgiven them for the KomuVitamin mess."

Allen snickered. "Ah yes, that was nasty. I dearly hope we won't have an accident like that again. Thankfully Miss Fey has him under control 24/7. That woman is godsend."

"I'll say." Link mused, then sighed. He didn't see any ways to remove this tiny cage. "We should try cutting it," he said as he whipped out a switchblade from his sleeve. He positioned it above the empty place between their digits and tried severing it, but the damn thing was still elastic enough to evade being cut. He hummed. "Maybe you should try invoking your Innocence. It's bound to slide off your claw."

"No, I could hurt you," he replied shaking his head. "There must be another way, I know it. I won't let this stupid puzzle defeat me."

Link truly shouldn't find his determination in this context so adorable. White eyebrows furrowed in concentration and Link could almost see the cogwheels spin wildly inside his brain.

"The harder I pull, the tighter it gets… which means… If we push our fingers together… then it should loosen."

Grey eyes flickered up to meet auburn almost shyly. Link let himself bask in the silver pools of the purest affections and nodded. Unsurely, the two trembling hands swam towards each other. Their hearts pounded heavily seeing the distance close.

When the very tips of their fingers finally met they both had an inaudible gasp. Even through their gloves the could still feel the other's heat that ignited electric sparks to run amok within them.

It took a few seconds to realise they were free. The despicable tube loosened.

With shaky breath, they pulled their digits out of the gloves, as it was still in that tight cage. Their temporary prison and their gloves fell to the paper covered ground silently.

Yet Allen's left and Link's right fingers continued to hang in the air. That, until Allen realised his disfigured arm was out in the open. Hastily, he hid his arm behind his back with an embarrassed (ashamed) flush.

"O-ok, let's go back to- Link?"

Allen was flabbergasted seeing Link place a hand on his left forearm and tug it back into view. Before Allen could address him a question, Link raised their hands, Link's calloused right palm facing Allen's left. The limbs ghosted against each other until Link joined their hands, fingers intertwining, his fingertips caressing the sensitive skin on the on the back of Allen's hand where human flesh and Innocence fused.

"L-Link-"

"Don't hide it. This is the proof that you're an APostle of God. A saviour of mankind. A saint."

Walker's cheeks exploded in a violent shade of furchestria upon such positive feedback, which only intensified under Link's loving gaze. For a moment they forgot about Komui, that stupid finger trap, and the hunger gnawing at Allen's stomach. Allen just let himself indulge in the fluttering within his chest, letting a soft, why smile creep on his face. Withholding his happy tears were more important right now. He didn't want to look more of a fool than he already was. It would be so nice if he could just lean forward and-

The famine twisting his stomach growled demandingly, offended to be ignored for some lovey dovey time. Ah yes, he was still in Komui's office, confined and condemned to starve until he was done creating order. He groaned pitifully, his sour mood returning. He might have been an Exorcist, but miracles were beyond him for crying out loud!

"You know… I'm not punished right now. I could go and get you something to eat."

Link jolted when Allen launched at him, trapping him in a suffocating embrace and planting a loud wet kiss on his cheek. "Thank you, Link, I love you so much!"

Link fought down the urge to let himself grin and blush like a fool. Like the love sick fool he was. "You give me too much credit," he mumbled, placing a hand on the small of Allen's back. He wouldn't mind being imprisoned in these arms for eternity. He couldn't remember the last time he was held so lovingly. Staying like that forever sounded heavenly but alas Walker's stomach gave yet another growl which vibrated through his own body as well.

Begrudgingly, he disentangled himself from the boy. "I'll go before you waste away."

Allen gave him a sheepish smile. "Thank you Link, you're the best."

The Inspector nodded with a reserved smile and left the piece. Outside, for a few seconds he continued to hold the doorknob tightly. Slowly, his ungloved hand came to trace the heated patch of skin where he was kissed.

With a shaky exhale he composed himself and headed for the cafeteria, wondering if it was alright for him to yearn for more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howard I-know-I'm-supposed-to-be-the-angry-one-rn-but-I'm-so-fucking-gay-for-you-I-don't-give-a-fuck-as-long-as-I'm-with-you Link. Allen is super tolerant and tenacious, the only time he becomes a drama queen when he's starved. I have a feeling that if I made Link kiss the cross Allen would have legit fainted.
> 
> This was fun, I hope you guys like it too. Please review.


	6. Sixth Secret - Beyond Ridiculous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Rose and liketolaugh for reviewing! I hope everyone enjoys this as well.

Link wondered if he should consider himself lucky or unlucky.

Breaking both arms was quite unfortunate and a hassle, his reports were hard to write and it even interfered with mundane everyday tasks.

Even his stress baking. Ever since knowing Walker the occasional stress relief management became a habit, one that Walker greatly appreciated. They both mourned the loss of their precious stress dessert…

Until Walker came up with an idea that Link couldn't decide if it was ridiculous or bloody brilliant.

Link didn't know if these turn of events were for the better or the worse, but watching Walker attempt being Link's hands was undeniably amusing. His normally stoic lips twitched upwards at the sight of Walker kneading dough. His hair clipped to the side, his white gloves removed, his white brows furrowed in concentration as his muscles clenched and unclenched in his exposed arms. It was a lovely sight to behold.

"Alright Walker, that's enough, put it in the fridge. While it rests you're going to cook the vanilla filling."

"You mean we cook," Allen corrected. "I would be unable to do this without you."

"Nonsense," Link bristled ignoring Walker's teasing smile. "Go get the flour and the milk, a well as the butter and powdered sugar," he ordered and Allen eagerly nodded. "Pour the milk in a saucepan and boil it. Add a glass of water to it so it won't burn. Now gradually load the flour as you swirl."

Standing by Allen's side, their shoulders brushing against one another, he watched the boy swirl the thickening liquid with a wooden spoon.

"Alright, now add the butter - cut it to small pieces so it'll melt faster."

As instructed, Allen took a knife and divided the butter to thin slices then let them fall in the saucepan. Once done, he set the knife aside so he could keep swirling until he got a smooth cream.

"Extinguish the fire and add the powdered sugar."

Link took a spoon and dipped it in the cream to bring it to his mouth. A second later he flashed Allen a small smile. "Splendid." He had to remind himself to breathe when Allen positively beamed at him.

"The dough," he mumbled breathily, "take out the dough."

The spell somewhat diminished when Walker diverted his attention at his given task. He scattered some more flour on the workplace and placed the dough there.

"You'll need to divide it into two equal parts and spread it out to be circular. Take the- What on earth are you doing?!" Link gasped in horror seeing Walker throw the dough in the air and spin it wildly.

Walker laughed, clearly unbothered by the prospect that he might drop it. "Relax, Link, I won't drop it. Besides you can't get nice circular forms with a roll. The centrifugal force will create a perfect shape. There!" he beamed showing Link proudly the indeed evenly stretched dough.

Link shook his head, exasperated. "Please just put it in the cake tin."

Allen snickered and did as told. Some part of the dough hung over the edge, but Allen tucked them back in the metal form and placed it in the preheated oven.

He reached for the second portion of dough to repeat the stretching process while he eyes Link. The Inspector was staring at the cream longingly. Allen bit back a giggle. Link was so cute.

Once done, he set the dough aside and approached Link with a spoon. He dipped the utensil in the cream then brought it up to Link's pursed lips.

"Say 'ah'~," Allen cheekily sang, grinning at the blush creeping into Link's cheeks. Link fought down the urge to bristle, he knew it was Walker's goal so he could shove the delectable morsel in his mouth and he really didn't feel like choking on a spoon. So instead, he parted his shaky lips and accepted the offer.

Seconds later the spoon was carefully retracted with still some cream on it that Walker licked off, all while his eyes were boring into Link's.

What a tease.

He gasped with comical exaggeration. "Oh gosh, there's some stuck to the corner of your mouth!"

That cunning trickster. He used his own injured state against him to woo him. "You know, you could have just asked, Walker."

Heat crept up on his face when Walker placed his ungloved hand to his face. His skin broke out in pleasant goose bumps and the small hairs stood up on the back of his neck when a warm tongue slowly dragged across his lips to lick away the cream.

"And I think I told you to call me Allen when we're on our own." Walker chided giving him an impish grin waiting for him to give his approval for the obvious kiss he intended.

Link sighed feeling the burn in his cheeks again. "...Allen."

Exhaling shakily, Link closed the distance between them, much to Walker's-no, Allen's delight. Fireworks exploded behind his closed eyelids. His mind blissfully blanked feeling those soft and sweet lips welcome him. Heat ignited under his skin and spread like wildfire, numbing his aching arms, his heart fluttering wildly in his ribcage.

It was overwhelming. The feel of Allen, the taste of Allen, the heat of Allen, the love of Allen, of Allen, of Allen, of Allen-

_Something is burning._

Ah, yes, he was burning for Allen.

_No, you fool, something is actually on_ _**fire** _ _!_

Two pairs of eyes snapped open as they finally registered the smell of the dark cloud of smoke that ose from the over.

With a shriek, Allen quickly dove in to turn off the machine and reached for mittens to drag out their creation in hopes that he might still save it. He turned the tin upside down, letting it eject its contents to the counter. A heartbroken gasp escaped his lips seeing his first attempt crash to pieces. They were too late.

Sighing in disappointment Link turned to address Allen and have him clean up but he was cut off by Allen's wailing.

"I CREMATED OUR LOVECHILD!"

What on Earth-

"What sort of nonsense are you blabbering about?! It's just a pie!"

"OUR FIRST PIE!" He continued, not even minding the heavy stream of tears gushing from his eyes. "IT NEVER EVEN HAD THE CHANCE TO HAVE ITS FILLING!"

Even if Allen adored food to an unhealthy extent this way beyond ridiculous.

As abruptly as the sobs came they ceased as a flash of something flickered in Allen's teary eyes.

Oh Lord, what did he have in mind.

Allen picked up a piece of the charred crust and pulled the saucepan next to himself. Link watched in horror as he dipped it in the cream and ate it while still sniffing.

"What are you doing, Walker?! Spit it out, you might get an indigestion!"

"No, I refuse to waste food!" He cried muffled from having his mouth full.

"That can't even be classified as 'food' anymore, it's basically just charcoal!"

"No~!"

Yes, Link was incredibly lucky that no one witnessed this mayhem.


	7. Seventh Secret - I'll be the one to save you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for liketolaugh for reviewing. RIP your cookies.

Link tugged on his tie nervously. Truly he'd rather face a swarm of Akuma than Walker's makeshift family.

Seeing his distress, Allen took hood if his hand to give it a reassuring squeeze. "It's going to be alright. They might be a bit surprised but I'm sure they'll be supportive. Also, Krory said he'll help us elope if things got ugly."

_Elope._ Link fought down a furious blush. Allen chose that particular word on purpose didn't he?

But then again.

"That's good to hear." He did need insurance that he'd get out of this in one piece. Allen's friends already expressed their wordless disapproval of him tailing Allen. It was obvious from the way how they fought tooth and nail to keep Allen in their sight, they hardly left the two of them alone.

"Hey it could be a lot worse!" Allen said, attempting to cheer him up again. "Cross won't be there to ruin everything like always."

Link grimaced at the ill humour. He knew Allen still missed the man despite how infuriating he was most times.

"Lavi might be dramatic, but it's against his Bookman duties to butt in. He will troll us a lot with Timothy though." Link groaned in irritation at the upcoming trials of his patience and Allen laughed, continuing.

"Lenalee won't do a thing until you hurt me." Yes, but she was sort of nosey. He could bear with that though.

"Kanda simply doesn't care." He was incredibly glad that he wasn't going to be the victim of Kanda's blade.

"Marie probably knows already." Ah yes, nothing escaped that man's ears. He probably figured it out based on the physical signs they showed when they were exposed to each other. Link gulped, painfully aware how much his heart plummeted all the time when Allen smiled at him.

"Miranda couldn't even hurt a fly. Same for Johnny. Komui will be relieved that there's one less man to worry about. The Generals don't care about my private life as long as it doesn't interfere with my job. General Tiedoll might likely cry a river. As for the Science Department… I'm positive you can outrun them."

The last bit didn't sound comforting at all.

Also Allen didn't seem to realise how protective - if not borderline possessive - his comrades were for him and his happiness. Well, given his self-destructive recklessness, Link couldn't say it wasn't justified.

Seeing that sour expression still didn't leave Link, Allen leaned forward and planted a soft kiss on Link's lips. As intended, the Inspector melted. Allen swore he could hear a disappointed whine as he pulled back to flash Link a warm smile. "It'll be alright, Link. I'll protect you no matter what."

Dizzied, Link averted his eyes and let a soft smile creep on his face. "Alright."

* * *

_This was a horrible mistake,_ Link repeated shifting his weight under the hostile gazes.

Allen beside him laughed awkwardly. This scene played out way different in his mind. They were supposed to be surprised and congratulating them! Not act as if Link corrupted him (actually he was pretty sure it was the other way round)!

He stepped between Link and his friends, covering his lover from view and held his hands up in a placating manner.

"Hey guys, don't you think this is a bit- WHOA!"

Allen yelled in surprise when Kanda abruptly appeared in front of him and grabbing his head by the side, he forced Allen to lean to the side into some awkward boomerang position.

"The fuck, the last thing I need is this crybaby bunch behind me to bitch about you breaking the Beansprout's heart or some shit."

Sweat beaded on Link's skin seeing Kanda place a hand on the hilt of his sword in warning. "If I as much as see a the brat has bloodshot eyes I'll cut you."

_You're not supposed to care!_ Link screamed internally.

"If you molest big bro, I'm going to possess the buffest guy I can find and beat you to pulp!" Timothy shouted, pointing an accusing finger at him.

_That coming from a brat who keeps grabbing people's boobs?_

"And I'm going to kick your dismembered body back to Central," Lenalee said heatedly. "And play football with your severed balls"

_Ladies shouldn't say such crude things!_

"And I'm going to cook those testicles and shove them down on your throat!" Jerry added cheerily. Link was never going to look at him the same.

A chuckle bubbling from Lavi's lips caught Link off guard. An unpleasant shiver ran down on his spine seeing Lavi smirk at him while his gaze was devoid of any playfulness. "Sure, go ahead, it's been awhile since I had my hands on a human skin made book. I'd love to enrichen the Bookman Clan's library."

Link didn't bother with manners anymore. _What sort of fucked up shit_ _ **is**_ _that?!_

"Hey now, don't kill our new lab rat just yet," Komui complained. _Lab rat?!_

"Komui, aren't you supposed to be happy that neither of us is interested in Lenalee?!" Allen snapped at him.

Komui wailed as he launched himself at Allen. "That was before I knew how popular our cute little brother were with men!"

Allen's friends clearly had just as many loose screws as Allen himself, Link decided. _Someone please save us from this mess._

"U-um," a shy, shaky voice spoke up capturing the attention of all of them. Miranda was trembling by Krory's and Marie's side, nervous but determined to let her voice be heard. "I-I think if Allen trusts Link we should as well. A-after all, it's not our place to tell him how to live his life or who to love."

"I agree," Marie agreed nodding. "Allen already has a tight leash, let him be with the Inspector if he wishes so."

At long last, Allen managed to wrestle himself free from Kanda's and Komui's hold. "Thank you, Miranda, Marie! You're our hero."

The German woman blushed at the compliment. "N-no, really-"

"Miranda, it's not that we don't trust Allen-"

"We don't, but that's beside the point," Kanda deadpanned.

"Hey!" Allen cried indignantly but was ignored.

"It Link who we can't trust," Lenalee continued shooting him a glare. "You mustn't forget _who_ Link works for and what he's doing. For all we know he uses Allen to get closer to him to drag out information."

Link couldn't help but flinch at her words. He never thought his honest feelings would be confused for such ploy. But then again, Inspector Leverrier wasn't a picky man, he'd use whatever methods to reach his goals without regard for the consequences - and he raised Link to be like that as well..

Honestly, as much as the accusation hurt, he couldn't say it was misplaced. If the Secretary knew about their attraction to each other he'd either a) dispose of Link and have another person watch Allen or b) exploit that Allen had his guard down and have Link convince him to betray secrets. He couldn't decide which option was more devastating.

Allen's friends were correct to fear him so.

"Yup, yup," Bookman continued. "Beanie loves people too much, he even forgives their shit traits even if he's not supposed to."

"Except Cross," Komui injected.

Lavi nodded wistfully. "Yes, except Cross."

"Cross is not human," Allen hissed like cat, teeth bared and eyes narrowed to slits.

"In short," Lenalee concluded, glaring at Link. "I'm not sure if you're worthy of Allen."

Link opened his mouth but no words came out. Really, how was he supposed to defend himself while not acting defensive and dismissing?

"Hooo? You mean you can just badmouth our Howie like that?"

_Howie?!_ Link whipped his head back, in disbelief to have a familiar bunch enter the scene. Tokusa gave them a grin as he stroked his chin wistfully. Tevak was by his side with arm crossed, Goushi loomed in the room intimidatingly while Marao and Kiredori stayed behind to watch the drama unfold from the sidelines and judge them for it.

"But Master Disciplines, are you sure your beloved _Allen_ is worthy of our Howie's time?" Tokusa inquired, voice dripping of sarcasm.

The three teenage Exorcist's eyes narrowed as they lined themselves up to face the three Crows while Tokusa eyed Komui challengingly. Kiredori continued to stuff her face with sweets, stifling her giggles as she watched the drama unfold. A little shit to the end.

Link blanched and exchanged glances with an unusually pale Allen, both of them already seeing the start of a disaster.

_Oh, Lord. Have mercy._

"I don't care who the fuck you are, you won't date the brat," a familiar voice spoke up, startling all the occupants of the room. All eyes whipped to the source of the sound, shocked to hear the missing in action and presumed to be dead Cross Marian's voice… only to find Timcanpy hover in the air.

…

"Not for free at least. Pay this 100 guinea invoice for starters."

A blackened hand clasped around poor Timcanpy, squeezing with enough force to make cracks on the unfortunate golem. Everyone was taken aback by the soundwave of Allen's howling.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN PAY THIS INVOICE?! I'M NOT YOUR FUCKING HOOKER! IF I WANTED TO BE ONE I'D FIND A PROPER SUGAR DADDY WHO SPOILS ME AND DUMP YOUR DRUNK ARSE!"

_That's your problem?!_ The whole group thought disturbed. Just what did this boy had to endure?

"It's not payment for making you whore yourself out, you do that on your own, don't try to wipe that on me, you little shit," the recorded voice of Cross Marian replied. The prospect that he knew what Allen would say infuriated the boy even more. "It's insurance money so I can track him down and kill him if he messes with you. I'd be in a bid if you stopped paying my debts because of some heartbreak."

"GUAH! GET BENT!" Allen shoved Tim aside fuming. "Even when you're gone you're nothing but a nuisance!" How bloody annoying. Cross knew all along that bastard.

Lavi reached out for Allen, concerned for his mental health. "Hey, Al-"

"Ho~ so that's how Master Disciplines are hm~?" Tokusa sang cheekily, keeping up a hand to mock-whisper to Tevak. "We can't let him near our Howie, he's a bad influence."

Komui stepped forward with Lenalee in tow. "You mean to say that _our_ Allen is not worthy of _your_ Howie?"

"Please, do you know how lucky _your_ Howie is to be with _our_ Allen?" Lavi chuckled. "You have no idea how many dreamy whispers I heard about Allen Walker. You know, Destroyer of Time, youngest General, a gentleman, etc."

"Hah! Our Howie graduated on top with perfect academic scores!" Tevak boasted proudly. "He's a completely different level from a guy who is barely literate."

"Hey, Allen improved a lot ok?!" Krory jumped in.

Link let out a long suffering sigh and walked over to a sulking Allen, stopping a metre from him with an outstretched arm. Without hesitation Allen clasped their hands together and dragged him out just in time when Innocences were invoked and Seals unleashed. Unbothered by the clash behind them, Allen took them to a deserted hallway and plummeted himself into Link's chest. Link instinctively wrapped his arms around him and kissed his forehead.

"Well..." he started, "our secret is out. They took it worse than expected but still manageable." Recalling the harsh words that were thrown at him, Link swallowed. "About Leverrier… Allen, I swear I'm not doing this for him. I'm-"

"Link," Allen cut him off and looked him in the eye. Link muted seeing a rare serious expression on his face. "It's alright. Whether because you're with me because you were ordered to… or because you want to… It won't change that you're still here, by my side… And that you really do love me. People don't choose who they love."

Hands snaked up to cradle Link's stunned expression. Allen smiled reassuringly despite the hint of fear and concern he saw in Link's eyes. "One day you might have to make a painful decision. You might-, no, you will have to choose between me and Secretary Leverrier. You will have to betray one of us to for the sake of the other."

Link's hands clenched by his side in an attempt to avoid crying. If not for the gloves his nails would have cut in his was in vain, he could feel his eyes burning. Still, Allen continued to smile at him, even though he was the one in greater pain.

"I… can't tell you which one of us to choose." Even if it was painfully obvious that Allen yearned to be the one to be chosen. "So this is pretty much just a wish…"

Silver eyes were averted but Link saw the anguish in them. Allen was very much aware how slim his chances were. Wiping his expression clean, Allen gave him the most beautiful and most tragic smile. "Choose the person that _you_ want to. The one you won't regret."

Link couldn't hold his tears anymore. He choked on a sob which was muffled by Allen neck as he pulled Link into his embrace.

Link knew it. He knew that dreadful day will come. And soon. In his mind he already knew the rational decision, but- Was it truly the best? Did he truly have the right to cry in the loving embrace of the one he's going to abandon?

No. Not Allen. He couldn't lose Allen. Not the person who despite his very probable betrayal, still holds out next to him. "Why?" Hiccups shook his normally unshakeable positure. "Why do you still stay by my side... despite…?"

His breath hitched when a gloved hand came to caress his hair. "Because I don't want to have anymore regrets either, Link."

_Ah. So that's it. That's why he… Allen truly did love him, didn't he?_

If only… If only he didn't have to choose… If only… They had a second chance in life…

If only…

He jolted when a hand tapped his back. "Don't worry Link," Allen's kind, kind voice said to him. "Whatever happens… I will protect you to the end."

Link's arms tightened to an almost bone crushing extent.

He will find a way. Even if it kills him, he'll find a way.

_This time, I will the one who saves you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok this ended up as a damn trainwreck, but don't worry, I have good knews! I actually grew so fond of the prompts that I'll do the other 7 as well so Link's wish can come true. Thank you for reading so far, please review.


	8. First Wish - Forevermore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to liketolaugh for the lovely review, I love your analisis and I'm glad you liked it.
> 
> In order to make up for last time's heartbreak (for once the heartbreak wasn't really planned I just went along with the flow) I'll change the order and give you guys a "Fix-it". Sort of. It still has pain. Because at least for the sake of the Pie Shipping Week I'll try to keep an angst to a minimum.

Howard Link was 19 by the time most of memories of the Holy War came came back to him. They came in the form of cyphers in his restless dreams. In the beginning he thought they were byproducts of his hectic life in the 21st century and all the violent shows he watched. It took weeks to realise and months to accept it and about a year to grow used to.

At first, he thought it was a curse, a punishment for something atrocious, something that he could either not recall or forced himself to forget. For a long time he had no idea what the cold feeling of guilt and betrayal jolted him awake from his nightmares.

Until a certain person showed up in his visions. He was a white blur but Link remembered soft smiles and warm laughter, as well as the mutual adoration. Among the horrible nightmares, there was the diamond in the rough, the gift that made all the pain worth it. The painful beatings, the dehumanisation, the brainwashing. They earned meaning when that white phantom gave to pour love in his life.

It was torturing to yearn for someone so much when he could barely recall his face. (Not that he could recall the faces of the others in his delusions but he didn't particularly care about those).

Maybe one day he could see the angel - it had to be that - clearly. Maybe one day he would learn why his heart cried in both overpowering joy and devastating sorrow. Link knew better than to be optimistic and yet...

There was a faint hope, a shy whisper telling him that they will meet. It was a promise, a wish that he earned through blood, sweat and tears. Just keep walking, it said, your paths are destined to cross.

He never expected his wish to be fulfilled in such way.

There was another dream that persisted him. At first it seemed ridiculous, but when he saw an illusion of the angel baking with him, Link abandoned all feelings of self-consciousness and entered different baking courses and took on self-teaching. His instincts told him that creating delicacies would bring him closer to the white light.

That's why he perfected his skills until it landed him at an international competition broadcasted throughout the world. If he couldn't catch the angel then he could perhaps have him find Link.

Link paid no attention to the camera rolling as he calmly prepared the task for the first round - Mitarashi Dango. The treat was tricky to create but he had plenty of practice, knowing somehow that this was _his_ favourite.

It took him by no surprise that he exceeded his task impeccably. This was far from victory, there were still plenty other rounds but he could see a fanbase swell and swoon for him, his long braided golden hair and the rippling muscles of his tattoo covered arms. He was tempted to have piercings but postponed the idea, he wanted to look the exact same way as he used to at least until they meet. Thank God, this era was more accepting of non-heterosexual relationships. They didn't have to hide behind locks and secrets this time.

Most contestants let their creations be consumed by lucky fans but Link refused to. This was reserved for _him_. His instincts were tingling the whole time as he set a foot in the city, which could only mean _he_ was here too. Hopefully God will guide him to Link.

Link was snapped out of his daydream when a hand took a row of dango from the plate he was guarding. His eyebrows pulled into a frown and he was ready to disciple whoever the culprit was but words withered in his throat seeing a familiar smile positively beaming at him.

"I believe you reserved these for me, didn't you, Link?"

The hair colour was off. Instead of the pristine white it was a vibrant shade of auburn. The scar that jagged his face last time was missing, letting the eye of the beholder appreciate the sea of freckles dusting his cheeks. But that vibrant smile and those loving silver eyes.

Something within Link clicked and he knew he finally found _him_.

"Allen," the name of his beloved that he failed to recall for so long rolled off his tongue like a prayer.

Everything came back like a bolt of lightning. Exorcists, Noah, Black Order, Innocence, Dark matter, Crows, Central, Fourteenth.

Without regard for the rest of the evening or their audience, Link hooked their arms together and dragged a giggling Allen to the backstage and through there his private room.

The door behind him haven't even slammed close he already claimed Allen's sweet lips. Link caged the boy of his dreams in an almost suffocating embrace but he didn't seem to mind, he returned the kiss with just as much fervor.

Finally he was here, within his arms, loving him just as much as he did. The familiar taste and smell were comforting and the unfamiliar layout of the new, non-war ragged body was exciting, he wanted so much to explore and worship it. Everything was perfect. He couldn't thank God enough for guiding them to each other.

Link felt a tingle of disappointment when Allen pulled away but it was replaced by concern seeing him knit his eyebrows together. "What's wrong, Link?"

When Allen's hands contacted his cheeks he was surprised to feel wetness. He was crying. Ah, of course.

He raised his tattooed hand cradling Allen's human left hand to his face. He was so, so glad Allen was relieved from his duties towards God. Finally he got to be the normal teenager he always yearned to be.

He bowed his head in shame. "I'm so sorry…"

Allen brushed away the new tears springing from his eyes. "About what?" He inquired with such caring gentleness Link swore he'd break. He was so blessed to be loved this much.

"In the end, it was you who had to protect me."

_As Allen foretold, the time of choice did come. Protect Allen, the boy he loved, the boy who loved him back and treated him as human. Or obey Leverrier's teachings, put his personal feelings aside and protect the world, protect the Fourteenth and let him - if not aid him - destroy Walker._

_He watched sweating profusely as Allen's body convulsed violently, shifting between his normal pale skin and the bronze Noah , irises flickering between silver and golden, murderous ki waxing and waning. The blood pouring from his torn open flesh and what he vomited out was more concerning._

_It was their final battle for dominance. This could be very well Allen's last moments before his death - no even worse, this was more than that, the Fourteenth intended to devour him without leaving a trace that Allen Walker has ever existed._

_And the Noah's ruthlessness did not end there. He begun his attack with a below the belt strike. He let Allen back in control for a brief time to see Link. To know he was still alive. To realise he was hiding from Allen's eyes. To let him connect the dots and see that he_ _**let** _ _Allen wallow in his guilt and self loathing. To unknowingly aid wearing him down mentally so Neah could swallow him. To reveal that Link had betrayed him._

_He truly did not refrain from any methods to win._

_Golden eyes snapped at Link holding him down, golden eyes glinting with a malicious sneer. "Hey watchdog. Allen loves you more than anything doesn't he? Despite all, this idiot still forgives you."_

_He knew. He knew, and it hurt more than being spat in the face, slapped around and shouted at. If only Allen condemned him maybe he wouldn't feel so guilty for using him._

" _You swore your loyalty to me, right?" The sadistic giggles leaving his mouth were so alien and unfitting for the lips that always kissed him with so much affection. "Come over here. Right on top of me." Nonetheless, as the faithful dog he was, he positioned above Neah as ordered without question. Neah's grin widened as he delivered his order. "Kill yourself."_

_Link's heart skipped a beat. There was a second of numbness before dread settled in. Even without Neah saying a thing, he understood._

_Neah didn't seem to notice this though, confusing his shock for cluelessness. "If you died, that would_ _**break** _ _Allen now wouldn't it? Especially if I were to devour your soul as well. Not only you'd_ _**die** _ _for him, this bottomless pit would even_ _**eat** _ _you. I can't wait for both of your screams." A deranged laughter shook him as he extended his trembling hand to Link. The Crow's breath hitched, thinking that he'd use Allen's hands to suffocate him so Allen would feel Link's pulse weaken and his body grow stiff- But Neah just resorted to ghosting an index fingers over his throat. "Now, Link. Come head. Splatter your blood all over me."_

_Cruel. Unbelievably cruel._

_But this also meant that Neah couldn't relinquish control for long enough to strangle him. Allen might still had have a chance if not for this stunt._

_Eyes lost the cold arrogance to be replaced by sheer terror and Link's gut twisted in shame. "Link please don't! Stop it!" Even now, Allen was thinking of him. What did Link even do to deserve him? The boy even managed to break Neah's control. Or did Neah give him just enough control to just lay there helpless, but_ _**there** _ _, just out of reach so he couldn't prevent this?_

_It hardly mattered. He was given an order. The one he'd undoubtedly crush Allen with. He was Allen's ultimate weakness. If he died… Allen's heart will too._

_As if hypnotized, Link raised his blade to his throat. But he wasn't. He was merely bound by orders. His heart belonged to Allen, but his body and soul belonged to the man who raised him and gave him his everything. And he wasn't strong enough to fight for himself._

_Allen was squirming desperately under him, in control but immobilised by Neah. The tears streaming down on his flushed face were another jab of guilt. The final nail in his coffin._

_Despite all, Link's lips quirked into a soft, sad smile, startling the two egos fighting for their survival._

" _Allen. I know that I have no right to seek your forgiveness after everything I've done… But please know that I am sorry for all the pain you had to endure… The ones I inflicted… And that despite not choosing you, I…" Silvery-gold eyes widened feeling hot drops land on bloody cheeks. While Link never managed to catch up with Allen, in the end, he did learn to cry and smile at the same time. "I still love you more than anything in this world... And from the bottom of my heart... I hope you will prevail. For that reason, I'm ready to give up my life." Ignoring Allen's frantic struggling and heart wrenching sobs, he raised his dagger to his neck and he sunk his blade in his throat, dragging to the side slowly. He deserved the pain. He made Allen suffer so much. He was crying so much it almost washed away the blood splattering on him. It will ruin him. Link could only hope that from those rubbles an even stronger Exorcist would be born who'd defeat Neah._

_Ah, he was already feeling a bit lightheaded… But, Link trusted him. He trusted Allen will not let Neah repeat this tragedy. He was ready to become Allen's stepping stone to overcome his fate or perish by his hands as a punishment for betraying him. He hoped God would not forgive him because he was sure that Allen_ _**still** _ _would._

_Seeing the crazed expression, Link was positive that it was Neah. The Noah licked his dry lips, preparing to feast on his soul. What a pity, Link truly hoped at least he'd be given the honour to die for Allen's sake, not this monster's._

_Just as he was about to slit his artery open and seal his fate, a heavy hand clenched around his arm and forced him away. Shock was written all over both their faces._

" _Impossible," Neah grunted as his face shifted into wrath and to Link's utter surprise, poorly concealed fear. "You just won't fucking die, Allen!"_

_Golden eyes bulged, then their positions shifted so that Link was lying with the other - whoever was in control currently - on top of him._

_A grunt left the parched lips as sharp nails cut in their own throat, dark blood dripping into Link's open wound. Link bit back a hiss feeling his flesh knit together, heart pounding wildly as he regarded the person on top of him changing to bronze. If he moved it meant the fight was decided. Whoever was on top was either his salvation or his grim reaper._

" _Don't you think that by dieing you can escape your decision." His heart skipped a beat. Auburn eyes widened, burning with the promise of renewed tears. "Didn't I tell you to do what's best for you?" Link's lips trembled. This ki… "I will never forgive you for trying that."_

_Allen. Allen. Allen, Allen, AllenAllenAllenAllen_

_Link could no longer hold back his tears. "My apologies," he breathed out between breathless pants. It felt so unreal. "I judged that I wasn't worthy of your care."_

" _Stupid," Allen half-heartedly insulted him, too busy to weep out the overwhelming amount of stress from battling Neah and forcing the Noah genes to obey him. "I told you that I'm on your side no matter what."_

_Before Link could protest Allen slammed their lips together, stealing Link's breath, but he could hardly care about that when it was Allen who was kissing him, it was Allen who was holding him, it was Allen who was crying for him, it was Allen in this beautiful body on top of him, it was Allen, it was Allen, it was Allen-_

_Allen only pulled away to let him catch his breath._

" _Your order was to stay by the side of the Fourteenth, wasn't it? This means your life belongs to me now."_

_**You're MINE.** _

_Link's breath hitched. He no longer had to choose anymore. Allen chose for him. He let a grateful smile creep on his face. "Indeed it was. I beg your pardon."_

_Allen once again claimed his lips messily. "Don't think you can escape your punishment."_

" _I'm looking forward to it." A startled gasp escaped his lips as sharp teenth dug into the sealed wound - as if he wanted to reclaim the parts where the Fourteenth touched him._

" _Never leave me," he groaned into his flesh, marking him with a rosary of hickeys. "Stay by my side forever."_

" _Gladly."_

_They wasted no more words just returned to indulge in their passion._

"Oh, Link." Allen turned his head upwards by his cupped cheeks to meet his dazed eyes. "You're so silly. I told you I'd always protect you."

"I know." Link rubbed his face in the warm palm of his savior, his everything. "You protected me from having to choose. But I can't think of any way to repay your kindness. Except…"

Allen watched puzzled as Link descended on his knees. His mind came to a halt when he saw a velvet box snap open to reveal a golden ring.

"Allen Walker. I cannot thank you enough for saving me. Will you please allow me to dedicate my life, another lifetime to you?"

A salty kiss answered everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was more fun than expected. He knew I could write fluff. I'm glad how this turned out. Tell me what you think/feel in reviews.


	9. Second Dream - Fake It Till You Make It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ended up a lot longer than I imagined, but I still like it how it turned out to be. Special thanks for liketolaugh for their lovely review! To be honest I didn't think about it deeply, I entrust it to your judgement. Thank you everyone for your continued support. I hope you enjoy this mayhem as well ^^

Link pursed his lips seeing Allen get hit on by yet another person. This was the third time this week and it was still Thursday. It was starting to get ridiculous.

Allen has always been one way or another appealing people. Even when he was little, lots of little boy and girls wanted to play house with the gentle boy. But as he hit 16, puberty seemed to cast some love spell on him that attracted the strangest love sick fools. Or it simply made any person who ever came into contact with Allen Walker unavoidably and irrevertably crush on him. When he mentioned it, Allen's father, Mana laughed and claimed it ran in their quite extensive family.

And indeed he was right, he could see the longing gazes stick on the boy. Link had a rather large competition. The thought of asking out Allen was always nerve-wrecking: He trusted Allen not to break his heart but he wasn't sure he could handle it if his feelings were one-sided. Now with this many people after him he lost more of his already small courage.

Allen plopped down next to him with a deep sigh. Link's auburn eyes immediately snapped at the teenager, admiring the hair that matched Link's eye colour, the pale freckle-covered skin and those temptingly pink lips. Exasperated silver eyes turned at him. "Sorry about that, I don't know why this keeps happening. Not even Tyki gets this much attention."

Link gave him a deadpan look. Oh yea, stunning beauty, warm smile, compassion and funny, loving, nurturing personality, _really_ what _could_ people love about him? Despite his cunning Allen could be so silly.

True, his distant fourteenth rate or what super distant cousins with a shared ancestor from the 1400s (Link was impressed that such records were still available) were eye catching themselves (and surprise, surprise half of them crushed on Allen as well), but people generally had the good sense to stay the fuck away from them and their sadistic and sociopathic tendencies. Another quirk that ran in Allen's family, one that God bless, Allen and his father was exempt of.

Mostly. Sort of. More or less. In general.

Rolling his eyes, he pushed a box of biscuits towards Allen and committed his smile in his memory. Allen smiling wasn't a rarity but each of them were a tiny miracle, a treasure he engraved in his memory next to his prayers to the Lord.

"Thanks, Link, you're the best!" he said, beaming at him warmly before digging in.

Fuzzy, Link just nodded mutely, watching as Allen devoured the "leftovers" from his household. Actually, he especially made them for Allen himself but he didn't need to know that. He'd make some conscience issue out of it, that he ate Link's food away. So silly.

Allen's mobile buzzed in his pocket as he munched on Link's cookies. Whipping it out, his silver eyes locked on the screen then choked.

Link was next to him in an instant and slapped his back. Allen coughed then swallowed the morsel that stuck on his throat, breathing heavy.

Link continued to rub Allen's back comfortingly. "What happened?" he inquired gently.

He was alarmed by the shudder running down on the boy's spine. "There's going to be a family gathering next week, we're celebrating Road's birthday. They want me to come… With my **escort** _if_ I have one."

Link frowned lightly. "I fail to see the problem here."

Allen turned incredulous eyes at him, making Link wonder what he said wrong. "Link, if I go without an escort I'm sure Road will want _me_ to be her present."

Ah. Road. He remembered now. One of Allen's "clans member", as in the descendant of a noble family oh so affectionately refer to themselves, who pine after him. Link wonders why was he even surprised.

He hummed quietly. It was quite a pinch. He thought of proposing to skip it, but the remembered that this was _Road._ She'd hunt Allen down personally and make him into her toy. She might have been merely thirteen - fourteen in a few days - but the girl was still a menace. And that was by default. God have mercy on whichever fool who angers her. There was no way to dodge this: Allen had to go, dance with her and feed her candy (so long as she eats she doesn't want to - Link shuddered at the word - _play_ ).

But who should go with him? Link was sure that anyone would jump on the chance to go with him. Even use it as a tool to bargain a date out of a fake date. The prospect that someone might exploit Allen's request like that infuriated Link. Lavi would definitely do that. Or Tokusa.

(Link still couldn't fucking believe it that even _Tokusa_.)

No, the only way to avoid that is-

His heart lurched forward, rattling his ribcage at the envisioned plan and heat exploded in his cheeks at his own boldness. Allen gave him an inquiring look when he started stuttering. "Th-then I'll escort you… If that's alright with you."

Allen merely blinked at him owlishly for a few seconds. Link was sure he was going to be rejected until Allen launched himself forward, his hands clamping around Link's.

"Would you truly do that for me?" he asked in a small, fearful tone, unbefitting of such dramatic action.

Link nodded hesitantly.

Allen collapsed on the table between them, pressing Link's knuckles to his forehead. "You're godsent, Link. Thank you, I owe you one."

Link was grateful that Allen didn't see his pink cheeks from that position.

XXX

This was the first time Link has been to the Kamelot residence. Correction Kamelot mansion. Allen's family had a bloody _mansion_ while Allen and Mana lived in a humble apartment. When he mentioned it Allen just laughed nervously.

Apparently, the Kamelots adored overhying things, Link blanched seeing the full list of of guests. From what he understood this was going to be like some Victorian era party. Many was going to be invited to dance, eat, chat and bring presents, while a much smaller circle would stay overnight and play. Allen trusted that Link would be able to survive the games. That is, as long as they don't mess up.

He knew if Road realised he was Allen's fake date then even his life could be in danger. If not for Allen the girl would have stabbed him for telling her not to eat so much sweets the first time they met. It was an honest, one time mistake. Allen made sure to no never leave Link's side when Road was around. God knows what would happen to him if it turned out that they weren't really dating.

Despite the impending danger, instead of fleeing like any sane person would, Link just tightened his hand around Allen's. Even if it was only temporary, it was nice to hold hands flush against each other. Allen was so warm and the reassuring smiles sent his way made him momentarily forget the menace he was going to face. Even being impaled seemed worth to be with Allen like this.

"Master Allen and his escort, Mr. Howard Link." Link blinked rapidly, awoken from his daydream. Allen pulled them along and the butler bowed as they passed the grand entrance.

The inside was breathtaking. Link truly felt like he just stepped into a luscious mansion of some 19th century Earl. Frescos, crystal chalianders, china vases with the most colourful flowers, an actual live orchestra playing softly in the background, tiled floor and a long row of table filled with confectionery and appetizers. Yeah, both of them could use food. He didn't even have to propose the idea, Allen already dragged him there. Link briefly remembered to place Road's gift into the steadily growing pile of presents before he too dug in.

Allen took two plates, handing one to Link and helped himself. In a matter of seconds Allen already balanced a pile of everything, Link close behind with his own, less impressive one.

Their stress feast was interrupted by the sound of spoon connecting a glass. The music stopped. All the guests have arrived and now it was time for the hosts and the birthday girl to appear.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are grateful that you accepted our invitation to celebrate Mistress Road Kamelot. Please greet the young lady with applause."

Music took on again as Road and her family emerged, walking down the stairs. As they came down the small talks and dances started.

As planned, Link took them to the dancefloor, guiding Allen in a waltz. As long as the dance lasted Road wouldn't approach them. They just needed to stay out of her sight for as long as possible and hide during the intermissions. They had to meet her sooner or later, but they rather they met her later when she had enough of socialising and waiting for her cake and just go, cut it up with a sword or a battle axe, whatever crazy stuff she got out of her father and leave them alone.

"Oh, shit, she's looking this way!" Allen whispered harshly. Following his gaze Link saw the tiny terror as well. It was naive of him to even plan, Link forgot that Road and the rest of Allen's family had some inner compass for the boy. Link shuddered seeing her eye glint with dangerous delight.

"Oh fuck," Allen cursed again, turning his frantic gaze to meet Link's. "Link, please forgive me for what I'm about to do."

Link had no time to process anything. That was the only warning Allen gave before he captured Link's lips.

Link fantasized a lot about kissing Allen. Holding him gently, caressing him lovingly. He was half-convinced that this was just another daydream. But the gentle hands cradling his face and the warm weight leaning against him insisted this was reality. The music muted down to barely noticeable. He failed to recall why he was afraid in the first place. The only thing he could concentrate on was the softness Allen's lips on his own, the heat of him, the whirlpool of affection, shyness, desperation, urgency and hesitation. All that mattered was Allen in his arms.

The wonderful moment ended when Allen reluctantly pulled away, pink dusting his cheeks as timid silver eyes turned to meet his. They left Link breathless. "Allen…"

"Why, aren't you two just adorable?"

Link's blood froze when he finally remembering what situation they were in. He and Allen had stopped on the edge of the dancefloor when they indulged in that breathtaking kiss - unknowingly giving a chance to Road to close in on them.

 _Oh Lord_.

Mouth twitching, Allen laughed embarrassed as he turned to greet her, Link's arms still not leaving his sides. "Road! I didn't see you there! Happy Birthday!"

Link could feel Allen's pulse reach an unhealthy speed as Road maintained her silence with a knowing smirk.

_Not good._

They both stilled as she twirled around them, eyeing them intently. Link could only pray she wasn't thinking about ways to torment him or worse, both of them. She could only hurt Allen over his dead body. His broken, mutilated body. He expected nothing less from her.

Clopping her heel down she snickered. "Good, you two are finally dating!"

The music went on as the two boys stood there mutely.

Unaware of their frozen state, Road continued on, sighing disappointed. "It took you awhile to get over your mutual pining. I thought you were braver than this, Allen. After all, you have the balls to challenge me to Monopoly and win, regardless the consequences."

_Allen asking him out?!_ _**Mutual** _ _pining?!_

"It was funny at first but I grew tired of that game soon enough."

Road paused as she registered the bafflement on both their faces. What was their problem? Is this some sort of game? Or-?

Road's purple eyes widened with realisation. Link and Allen flinched when uncontrollable cackling bubbled up from her, shaking her lithe form. The two exchanged terrified glances, contemplating if they should run. But then Road would think they wanted to play. Staying, no matter how frightening it was, was still the lesser evil.

"You two never even know until now?!" She gasped between her shameless schadenfreude. "This is the best! The absolute best laugh and birthday present!" Still snickering, she wiped her tears. "Ah~! All this laughing made me hungry. I'll go and cut the cake! Come and watch me! It's going to be so badass!"

Skipping, Road dashed off without another world, leaving the two in each other's awkward embrace. Unconsciously, they ended up hugging to seek comfort from the unpredictable little girl. It was truly hard to believe she didn't do any harm despite their fake date, but it seemed it amused her enough to let them be. Which bought him back to the next issue. Link was positive that Road said his feelings were **mutual**.

Shyly but hopefully, his eyes sought out Allen's silver ones. His heart was hammering wildly in his chest as he regarded the slithest of shifts in his mimical muscles. Allen's normally pale cheeks was dyed to an adorable shade of red.

"I, uh," Link started smartly, trying to win time so his uncooperative brain could catch up and help him. "Allen, I-"

"I'm such an idiot!" Allen cried, burying his now tomato red face in his gloved hands to Link's shock. "I-I'm so sorry Link, I- I never noticed! Jesus, I'm so dense."

Link blinked rapidly. "Y-you mean what she said was true?" He asked stuttering. He felt like pinching himself. He must be dreaming, his brain screamed at him. But his dress shoes were still pressing on the protruding bone on his left foot, so he was inclined to believe that yes, this was very real. "Yo-you… like me? _That_ way?"

If possible Allen's cheeks got even redder. Link felt like laughing.

"O-oh. Well, I, uh, I'm… happy it's not one sided," he muttered shyly.

Shy grey eyes turned up to meet his. "I-I just… Sorry that I'm like this, I, I don't get it myself why I'm so tense, I'm happy too, I, I really am, I just… didn't expect that you would like me back. I mean, so many are crushing on you-"

What in the?

"Excuse me what?" Link al but demanded. No, that can't be real, Allen probably just projected his feelings on others. Thought he was more desirable than he is. The bowlcut was a _horrible_ idea, but thankfully his bangs were growing back.

Allen gave him a look that clearly asked him 'are you stupid'? "Link, you practically have a fan club. You're definitely much more to Tewaku than a childhood friend. And I don't think I'm off the mark if I say Tokusa has a thing for you too. Hell, Madaro even. Then, as you can expect, Lavi crushes on you, like on every person he'd known more than 5 seconds. There's also Kanda who keeps being a dick to you because he hates how much you get to him. And you can't tell me you don't notice those longing glances people aim at _both of us_ _right now_!"

Before he could whip around to have a look, Allen clapped his hand over his shoulders, holding up a finger..

"First rule of being stalked: Don't let your stalker now you know you're stalked." What the _hell-_ "Use your peripheral vision and reflective surfaces - like that mirror hanging on the wall." Hesitantly, Link done as instructed and peeked into the looking glass. His auburn eyes widened a fraction seeing four ladies and two men watch him, raging from mildly interested to outright shameless leering.

Dear Lord, how had he missed these? Was he truly so distracted by his own feelings for Allen that he failed to see them?

A light tug on his sleeve made him snap his gaze back at Allen. "Ok, Link, I can see this is a first for you, but don't panic, I will protect you." His first impulse was to splutter that he needed no protection, but then it dawned on him. These people were potentially dangerous. The Kamelots were an influential family. Link didn't put it past them to invite high caliber politicians, mafia members or even assassins. There were probably a few in the crowd of those, in case someone wanted to kidnap or hurt Road.

(Though honestly, if someone kidnapped Road they deserve whatever she puts her through. Then what her father and the rest of the family do. Link would still sort of feel sorry for whichever fool dared to harm her.)

And Allen was ready to risk his well-being for _his_ sake. And somehow… that was just so adorable, really. Instead of being the blond prince on white horse, he was the one having a brave knight to protect him. So precious.

Wordlessly, he let Allen guide him to the back of the mansion, cut off from the rest of the guests. Allen, as a family member was allowed to pass and through his extension, Link as well. Turning on the corner, he faced a blonde maid.

"Eliade, please prepare a car with smoked glass. I'll return it tomorrow."

"Ah, I see it happened again," she droned unimpressed. Her expression briefly changed as she roamed her eyes over Link appreciatively. "I see your escort suffers from the same… nuisance. Of course, I'll also fetch some cake for the two of you and explain it to Mistress Road why you had to leave."

"Thanks, Eliade. Say hi to Krory for me."

She bowed, still bound by her duties as a servant. "Of course. I shall be done within 5 minutes. Please make yourself comfortable until then." With a mischievous wink, she left, leaving the two in awkward silence.

They shifted uncomfortably, wanting to continue where they let off but neither really knew how. In the end, Allen volunteered.

"Sorry for kissing you without asking if it was ok…"

Link shook his head. "It's alright, you were worried for both of us. Also, I… Didn't…. Particularly mind it." Ugh, he hated how meek his voice sounded, but that was the best he could come up with with such hammering heart. "And… I wouldn't mind if you did it again…"

Allen met his eyes and licked his dry lips. "I too… Would like to kiss you again… A few more times." He snorted in amusement. "On an actual date where we don't have to worry about Road potentially torture-murdering us."

Despite the gory vision, Link found himself chuckling, but stopped when he saw Allen gaze at him weirdly.

"Um… Did I do something wrong?"

Allen jumped, snapped out of his momentarily trace. "Wha? N-no, I just… This is the first time I've seen and heard you laughing."

Oh.

"Don't misunderstand, I like it," Allen added hastily. "It's really cute. ...You're really cute."

Oh. "Ah, um, thanks, you too?"

It was Allen's turn to chuckle now. "God, we sound so awkward." He paused, eyeing Link. "We should just go back to kissing," he teased but Link could see the nervousness within him.

He gave a reassuring smile to him. "Agreed." Some things were better conveyed wordlessly and Link couldn't wait to show what he felt.

Stepping closer, he cupped Allen's freckled cheeks, tempted to kiss each of them - another time. Right now he jumped on the chance to "payback" for that rushed kiss.

Copying Allen's earlier stunt, he tilted the boy's head to the right and claimed his awaiting lips. That heavenly feeling returned. Link was cut off from the rest of the world, the only thing he had was Allen's taste, Allen's feel, Allen's warmth, Allen's love, Allen himself. His mind was only filled with him and the way those lips that he yearned for so long, the way they caressed and molded into his.

He felt so warm. He felt so loved. He could have stayed like that forever…

But a harsh blink of light alarmed him out of his piece of heaven. His auburn eyes snapped at a smug looking Eliade fumbling with her phone.

"Aaaand it's online!" She sang with a huge grin on her face.

"Eliade… was that really necessary?" Allen asked with a strained smile.

The woman just shrugged. "Either me or the security camera feed behind you."

Security camera. Right.

"But hey. I brought you cake." Eliade gasped softly as her phone buzzed. "Oh my, I never thought it would be this popular so soon. 32 likes already."

Allen shuddered. "Please don't tell me it's on Facebook."

Elaide gave him a reassuring smile. "No worries, I'd never post on that demonic side. Just Instagram and Snapchat."

Allen pushed a hand over his heart as he exhaled long. "Thank God. What's with all these buzzings?"

"Notifications," Eliade replied as she refreshed. "Wow. At least 17 people are fangirling.

Mana is screaming, he says he's going to print this and "tattoo it on his flesh" and he promised to show it to your uncle, grandma and grandpa. Krory, Alma and Mister Tiedoll are sobbing with delight that 'you found true love' and Krory and Alma commented that 'they will slay the haters'. Johnny, Tapp, Reever, Bak, Emilia, Lenalee, Chomesuke, Kawamura and Miranda and Marie's as well as Lala's and Guzol's shared account congratulate you. Timothy is freaking out that his big bro is stolen from him. Cross asks you to use condoms and don't bang in his bed. He also promises to gut your boyfriend if he makes you cry. Miss Nine drones you're the same as your godfather. Fou is proud that you 'grew a pair'. Lavi and Tokusa do the equivalent of dog whistling. Madaro just left a thumbs up. Kanda demands to know why he needed to see this gay shit and wants to unsee. Alma and Krory say they're on their way to whoop his ungrateful ass. Even your family comes in, Allen. Mistress Road shared the link to the pic she took of your first kiss… and the video where she hacks up her cake with a medieval broadsword bigger than her with the title 'Witness me, Mortals'. Master Wisely and Hevlaska claim they foretold this. As expected, Master Tyki, Master Jasdevi and Master Skin are dumbfounded. Well, they weren't really bright to begin with. Mistress Lulu Bell asks how good he is at kissing. Master Adam is promising a thorough background check - you should clean up your dirty stuff if you have any, Link. Master Sheril and Komui are glad that there are two less boys they need to worry about but somehow it ended up in a full-blown argument over whether Mistress Road or Lenalee is cuter and anyone laying eyes on them should be grateful to exist. Currently they're organising a showdown and Wisely is selling tickets." She gazed up from her device. "Well, I wouldn't be surprised if you two unleashed the Apocalypse."

"No shit," Allen mumbled gazing at his own device. Only a minute passed since posting an it already had more than a 100 likes and 67 comments - without the threads. This is what he got for befriending idiots.

He muted and pocketed his phone with a deep sigh. "We should probably leave while things settle down."

"Oh, eloping already?" Elaide inquired with a shit eating grin.

Allen rolled his eyes. "Well, we are all dressed up in fancy tailcoats and we have cake, we should as well marry," he replied sarcastically.

"I'm not marrying you until I have steady and secure income," Link deadpanned. He raised an eyebrow, puzzled at Allen's expressionless face.

"This is so going to blow up my timeline," Eliade mumbled as she posted the video of Link's confession.

This seemed to awaken Allen from his fantasy. "God damn it, Elaide!" He groaned hearing another series of buzzing from his pocket, knowing it was already too late. "I don't care, I'm not checking them. Let's go Link, before some half-assed army comes here to either split us up or make us marry." He snatched away the car keys from Eliade's hand and shot her a dirty look, which Elaide just laughed at.

Grabbing Link's hand, Allen stomped away to the garage, mentally thanking Link for bringing their share of cake. It needed to hold out while they thought of a way to survive this bloody mayhem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a feeling that both Allen and Link would think "holy shit, you're so wow and i'm so ugh, i'm so blessed to be with you". Awkward cuties. Allen might be a great seducer but being shown genuine affection is his weakness.
> 
> I have other chapters written out mostly, I'll post those in a few days. Author would really appreciate comments for her birthday.
> 
> Thank you for reading, see you soon.


	10. Third Dream - Honey Sweet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OHMIGOSH!!!! SO MANY REVIEWS!!! YOU GUYS SURE KNOW HOW TO MAKE A GIRL HAPPY (´∇ﾉ｀*)ノ Thank you so much Miranda, dat_boi_neah, Claire409, Friendly_Reaper and liketolaugh for their lovely reviews, they made me so happy!!! (Lo, Road has a special place in hell: a throne. Can't decide if the Devil would be proud or afraid of her.)
> 
> Anyways, thank you very much for sticking to me, I really hope you guys will like this one as well! Please review!

Allen groaned, feeling his awareness surface. His body demanded he relieved himself but he still didn't want to wake up just yet. The urge however grew more and more insistent with every minute until Allen gave in. Kicking off his blanket, Allen grumpily wobbled over to the bathroom to get ready for the day.

Circa 15 minutes later he emerged in a towel, teeth brushed and showered. Padding back to his shared bedroom with Link he fetched a pair of boxers and an ironed white shirt - Link insisted that he had to look "presentable".

Finished, Allen skipped down the stairs, right in the back of their little bakery. After their marriage, Link and Allen moved into a beautifully renovated two-storey house, the ground floor was the bakery and they lived upstairs. They even had a balcony. Link loved to hang out there.

Allen smiled seeing Link take out another set of muffins from the oven. He was always up early (read: 4 am) so he could knead dough and prepare their freshly baked goods on time. He was wearing the frilly pink apron and matching gloves Allen bought him as a joke when they celebrated their first year together. Link actually liked them though, they were high quality materials he said. Allen was convinced he was just excited in his own, withdrawn way to receive gift from his lover. The precious memory made him want to attack Link with affectionate kisses. If he wasn't holding a hot tray he definitely would have.

"Good morning," he greeted warmly, walking over and pecking his cheek, minding the hot tray the other held.

"Good morning to you as well," Link replied, setting aside the cooling muffins. "Your hot water and doughnuts are in the usual place."

"Oh, I know that, I came for my other 'usual'," Allen relied with a cheeky grin.

Link rolled his eyes with an exasperated smile and leaned in to meet Allen's good morning kiss. He let out a low growl when Allen refused to stop liplocking with him. "Allen, please, my doughnuts will burn."

"I'm burning too!" he whined as he let Link pull away to take out the next tray. He raised an inquiring eyebrow at Allen's comment, so he continued. "With love for you."

Link's lips parted and he gazed at Allen dumbfounded for a few seconds before shaking his head to will away his blush. Allen knew how much he could rile him up with these stupid pick-up lines. "Eat your breakfast Walker, hunger is decaying your brain again. God, I'm sure Lavi or Tokusa is rubbing off on you. Or your uncle." Maybe he was right. Neah was certainly… an experience.

Allen giggled at that. "Right, right, I'll go eat my food, steal some more kisses and occupy the cash register."

"You do that- Hey!" Link yelped indignantly as Allen pecked a surprise kiss on his lips. He was working here! Allen, the little shit he was, ran off laughing. Link shook his head, struggling to contain the redness creeping up on his neck.

* * *

The routine was always the same. They opened at 7, greeting those who had their breakfast in their bakery. Not much after opening, Kanda would arrive. Normally, Kanda would avoid a bakery and their sweet nonsenses, not to mention "the white haired clown brat", but this was the only place that agreed to create Alma's favourite treat: doughnut with mayonnaise filling.

Link had quite an emotional dilemma over that. Allen still vividly remembered how much he cried that someone expected him to create such monstrosity. He still couldn't quite believe it that such thing would make _Link_ cry. Or anything at all. Link _crying_. Allen was sure it was a sign that the Apocalypse was coming.

In the end Link gave in. Seeing Alma's reaction however, Link decided that maybe creating unusual requests wasn't a bad thing, as long as there were people who liked the outcome.

After Kanda came the other regulars: most of Allen's extended family. Adam, his sweet tooth grandfather; Skin, his sweet tooth cousin; Lulu Bell, his quiet cousin, who loved to have butter croissants with milk and Road who wouldn't skip a chance to see him. She was more of a candy type of girl but she would murder for Link's glazed doughnuts. And Tyki came with his bunch to fill their stomachs with cheap food.

Timothy adored everything Link created but Emilia regulated his diet. She couldn't do anything about Lenalee's habit to destroy a chocolate cake daily, she was an adult. When people ever even brought it up that it might be too much of a calorie intake she had the nerve to say that Allen was rubbing off on her. She got lots of squinted glares from Allen for that.

Marie and Miranda as well as Krory and Eliade often came by for their couple discounts. Mana and Tiedoll came around 10 to gush about how adorable they were. Cross only came along because Maria, their daughter Anita and her girlfriend, Mahoja dragged him there (or in Mahoja's case just lift him above her shoulder). Or at least that's what he always said, Allen was sure that he always watched Link from the corner of his eye.

Allen liked it when Kiredori came over, she was a fellow glutton who loved to have feasts daily - and never gain weight. Tewaku was fond of the vanilla flavoured curls. Madaro resorted to the bagels, munching them quietly as he read the news. Tokusa and Lavi leaned more towards mildly seasoned pizza, unlike Goushi who preferred it spicy.

After the morning rush didn't cease until 11 as lots had brunch there as well.

Roughly between 11 and 13 Link had the chance to have a pause and have his lunch in peace along with a short nap while Allen engaged with the potential customers. Lou Fa arrived around then, ready to take the cashier.

Around 3 there was another rush and they closed at 7. The leftovers were left to Allen and Kiredori, the ones that were not donated to those in need.

After closing Link prepared for the next day's portion and the ordered cakes until Allen came to force his workaholic husband to stop for the day.

Link paused feelings Allen's hands snake around his sides and lock over his stomach, while his head went to rest on his shoulder. He tried not to bristle as Allen kissed next to his ear - his weak spot.

"Link~ this is more than enough," Allen murmured in his ear gently, attempting to convince him to stop. "Come, let's watch some series and go to bed."

"I can't, I need to finish these," he mumbled.

Allen pouted at his stubbornness. "But Howie~, you've been working overtime for the past month. What are you even pushing yourself for?"

Begrudgingly, Link sighed, pulling off his mitten. Allen loosened his embrace so he could move and pull some paper out of the kitchen drawer.

Silver eyes widened to the size of saucers. "Plane tickets?"

"I… I'd like to take you on another honeymoon," Link admitted meekly. "München is beautiful in this season, I'd like to show you the city I grew up in.

"That's what you were so secretive about lately?" Allen asked. The stubborn silence was more than enough of a reply. Grinning, he kissed Link again just to gain a choked squeak. "I'd love to go with you. God, I love you so much." He never said it out loud but Allen knew that Link absolutely adored to be kissed so lovingly. "Just give me time to tell this to my family. We don't want the Interpol after us again."

Link shuddered at the memory.

Standing on his tiptoes, Allen pressed a big kiss to the crown of Link's hair. "Alright, but you still need to finish now."

"Just a few minutes."

"Fine." Allen stole one last kiss to Link's exposed neck, chuckling at his bristling. Really, like a baby bird who had their feathers ruffled. Adorable.

With a grin on his face he went back upstairs so he could call his family on Discord. It would probably take about 20 minutes but Link probably needed just as much time to finish up. He could use that time to think of paybacks to "punish" Allen for surprise kissing him just to rile him up. He could hardly wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to do Allen's POV for a change, so we can see how he adores Link as well. Clingly little shit. Though that's not the reason why he gets just plain hot water, it's his favourtie drink... Because it's... free... God fucking damn it, Cross.
> 
> And the thought of an excited (yet still reserved) Link leading Allen around in Germany, pointing at stuff like "look, that's used to be my favourite bakery. Now it's only second to ours *coughs* because you're there *cough cough* sorry, must be the air pollution." Link, please.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed, please review.


	11. Fourth Dream - Forever Your Keeper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for liketolaugh for faithfully reviewing every time ヾ(＠＾▽＾＠)ﾉ

"My Prince."

Allen's eyelashes fluttered open hearing Link's familiar voice. He was standing in his balcony, enjoying the last rays of sun and gentle wind caressing his face.

Glancing back over his shoulder he set his eyes on his trusted bodyguard, Sir Howard Link. He was kneeling on the ground, head bowed in submission, the sun dying his beautiful golden hair to a lovely shade of orange.

"Please retire for the night my lord, tomorrow will be a tiring day."

Allen sucked in a deep breath hearing that.

Of course. Tomorrow he would no longer be a prince. He will be the new king to rule their land.

While Allen was mostly loved by his subjects for his gentle and caring nature, he had his enemies in his own country. The Akuma and Brokers, noble supporters of the rest of the Noah Princes. They made sure to express their displeasure when Allen announced his plans to cut military expenses and their annuity for the sake of halting poverty: such as opening orphanages, including government care for the illegitimate children; opening schools and hospitals for the poor. They claimed he was naive and inexperienced, insisting on having a "more experienced" Prince or Princess take the crown.

Their favourite candidate was Adam, the old king who seized control from Allen's father, King Mana and slayed him along with his brother, Prince Neah who attempted escaping with him. When Allen retook the throne as the rightful heir, he sent the poor man to sanatorium. Despite murdering his father, Allen understood that the man did what he did because he believed it would protect the royal house and the country. It was a heartbreaking tragedy that Allen never really recovered from, but he could hardly hate the man when he went insane - which is why the Brokers and Akuma insisted to have him as King: he'd be their mad puppet to control.

The less popular but much more dangerous candidate was Sheril Kamelot. A man of high prestige and impeccable strategical skills with a stroke of sadism. He was the last person who should get the throne. Luckily, his daughter, Lady Road was quite obviously crushing on Allen, as she expressed by kissing him in public. Sheril was ready to challenge Allen to a duel but when Road threatened him that she'd never forgive him if he hurt Allen he shut his mouth.

The rest of the Royal House, strangely enough, had no desire to govern; they were fine in their own little world.

However, there was one more man out of his family to be afraid of: Malcolm C. Leverrier, the Head of Crow. The man was planning a coup against him and without doubt, he would carry it out tonight, the night before the coronation ceremony.

From the corner of his left eye he could see them gather in the shadows. Crows waiting for the right time to kill his guards then him.

Fools.

"You know Link, despite how well he had you trained, these guys are mediocre at best. They didn't even notice my Exorcists closing in on them."

Link smiled lightly at that. "Perception is a skill hard to master. Those Crows are obviously a secret unit he managed to hide despite your order to disband them and send them to therapy as well."

Royal Crow Assassination Squad. A cruel organisation forcing illegitimate children to become the Kingdom's tools. Vulnerable and impressionable children were beaten into mindless killing machines, sickly devoted to the Head. The ones who did not meet the demanded criteria were sent to the mines, became lab rats or were thrown into human and sex trafficking. Or in worst case scenario, ended up as some sort of blood sacrifice. There was even an underground auction every year for these "leftovers".

King Mana shut the organisation down and this lead to his demise. The underground groups manipulated King Adam to kill his son, then reopen it. That's how there were some who were forced to go through the same hell twice. Link included.

"I truly wonder," Allen said, his voice barely above a whisper. His face remained unchanged seeing his Exorcists jump into action and disarm the intruders. Allen placed his hands on the doorknobs of his french window and gently shut them, drowning out the sound of alarm. His hand lingered on the knob, then turned to face his still kneeling bodyguard. "In the end, why did you decide to betray Leverrier? Why did you choose me over him?"

Link remained unmoving as Allen stepped in front of him. Feeling Allen's gaze on him, Link lifted his head. "My Lord, it is true that that mad had raised me. He was the one to give us our purpose: to serve this kingdom. Do the right thing even if it takes sacrifices. He was the one who suggested King Mana to have me as your bodyguard: so that if one day his interest required so, he would order me to kill you. But I could never do that. You're the best that happened to this kingdom in a long while. When I think of you, as the ruler of this country, I am filled with hope and love. And so many feels this way, my Prince. I can tell that you will bring about a wonderful era of prosperity. Killing you would be the same as killing our future."

Despite the silence and his hammering heart, Link kept his head stubbornly down. If his Prince decided to take his life, he'd let him. He had long dedicated his body, heart and soul for him.

He was shocked to have Allen crouch down to his level, his exquisite robes ruffling on the carpet, his soft chuckle warming Link's heart. "You know, this is the most roundabout way someone confessed their love to me."

Link snapped his head up, his face aflame. "I-I…" Realising he could not fight his feelings anymore, he lowered his head. "Yes, sir."

A warm hand reached under his chin, tilting his head upwards to meet the soon to be king's exasperated smile. "Oh, Link, you silly. Never be ashamed of what lies in your heart."

"You knew." Allen's face cleared of emotion hearing Link's betrayed tone. "You knew all this time and didn't say anything… Why?"

Allen's face was deadpan for a while before a wry smile spread on his face. "I didn't want to make your decision harder than it already was."

Link missed two breaths then smashed himself into groveling position. What was he thinking, he should have known something like this would be the answer! "I apologize for my impertinence! I should have never talked to you in such manner! I will accept any sort of punishment you issue! I-!"

"Link, Link, Link!" Allen cut him off, hastily trying to stop him from freaking out. "It's alright! I'm not angry with you. Raise your head please."

Link felt inclined to stay low but that affectionate 'please' was too much to disobey even for the sake of begging for forgiveness.

"H-how did you know?"

"Mere friends don't play house and hold a marriage ceremony almost every day."

Link blushed furiously at the memory. He was Allen was leering at him. However, looking up, he was surprised to see it turn into a sheepish smile. "I feel the same. I'm really glad we had the chance to live together for a while when we were kids. And I'm happy we can live together."

Link raised an eyebrow seeing Allen glance to the side almost shyly. Almost. The Allen he knew had no shame. "I was thinking… While it's true that I'll have to marry someone who will carry my offspring… But I was wondering if you'd… Like to be with me… As a lover...?"

"M-my Lord, I… " Link briefly paused, licking his dry lips nervously. Shyly, his tattooed hand reached out to take the Prince's red, deformed hand. The teenager - God, just a mere teenager - tensed, unable to distance himself from the terrifying memories that were tied to this warm hand Link held. He'd make sure he'd create enough positive memories to overwrite those. He self-consciously brushed his falling bangs to the side, he pulled Allen's hand to his lips and breathed the softest of kiss to the scarred flesh. His breath hitched, but kept it above Allen's now trembling hand. "It would be my utmost honour to dedicate my body, heart and soul to you…"

" _No, Link, no!" the young Prince stomped furiously. "You can't keep calling me Prince when we're married!"_

_Little Link shifted nervously. No one ever taught him how to_ _**play** _ _. He had no idea what to do. He could only hope Allen wouldn't punish him severely._

_The tiny prince just pouted. King Mana chuckled warmly at his son's expression, then turned to Link. Link flinched lightly when he patted Link's head with an understanding smile. "It's alright, Link. Allen is just a bit frustrated because he doesn't understand etiquette yet. But it's alright, you can abandon the titles now. Right now, you're just little boys playing together. Could you do that?"_

_Link was surprised he wasn't even berated, but then he remembered. He was out of that dreadful place now. No one would hurt him anymore, King Mana promised._

_But he still couldn't stop those mischievous little butterflies in his stomach. "O-okay… W-will you marry me-?"_

Link couldn't help but smile at the fond memory. Really, this was the same. It was so nostalgic. He really could be so silly. Allen never just liked him as his bodyguard. He long promised his forever to him.

Link glanced up, meeting Allen's flabbergasted expression with a loving smile. He twisted the boy's hand and nuzzled it, eyes closing in delight. "Allen…" That beloved name fell off his lips as a yearning sigh.

After a few seconds of hesitation, the quivering hand caressed him back.

Smile widening, Link opened his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Allen would protect his people to the very end from the tyrannical neighbour country: Canon. Everyone finally sees a teraphist. And then the teraphists see teraphists as well because I'm sure they'd have a breakdown over these children's fate orz.
> 
> Now I can't stop thinking about an AU where Mana takes in Link and the Thirds too damn. They would have been so happy like that. So warm. So loved. Allen might have been even able to withstand the Earl's temptation and not end up cursed. And even if he did, after Mana's death Link and the rest would have decided to train to be his bodyguards. Oh fuck, after involving Kiredori and Goushi so much I'm starting to miss them otl.
> 
> This was really fun to write. Link adoring Allen and Allen adoring Link back will never get old. Thank you for reading, please review.


	12. Fifth Dream - Tempted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long time no see. This AU turned out to be vast enough to earn an own multichap fic status *sigh*. This is a teaser of it, that I will eventually publish. Working on the rest of the prompts. Have fun with this and please tell me what you think.

Taking a deep breath, Link dunked his body under the water again, making it slosh and splash on the tiled floor beside the tub he was sitting in. His skin was gently prickling in the - as humans called it, lukewarm - fluid, washing out the different substances from his hair. He stared at the bubbles of his bathwater pop and dissolve as he touched them. They were fragile, just like human life.

He had to use “soap” or “shower gel” to wash his body, but he couldn’t use that for washing his hair or it would damage it, he had to use a completely different thing called “shampoo” and “conditioner”. So troublesome honestly. And to think he had to do this every day…

And not only that, there were other inconveniences as well. 

He had to incorporate several habits in his new life. Apparently, he had to eat several times every day. He had to admit this “eating” experience was rather nice, but he judged it to be too time consuming and tedious to repeat all over again every few hours. Especially the “tooth brushing” that came after. The pleasant sweetness of the croissant was taken away by this bittersweet paste Allen shoved in his mouth and scrubbed around. 

Sulking he sunk deeper in the cooling bath water. There were things like bathing, “getting rid of his wastes” (Lord, that part was so embarrassing) dressing and sleeping. All of them taking so many hours away from praying or fighting demons. Allen said there would be no fighting for him until he recovered. He huffed at the scorning he got. Blasted demon, thinking he can order him around! Link was angel who only owed service to God and angels ranking atop him.

He growled dunking under the water again, as if hiding in shame from the Lord. Having a body was such a hassle, but there was nothing he could do about it, if he tried to make a run for the nearest church, he’d be ripped apart by demons the moment he set a foot out of Allen’s territory. For now he had to endure these inconveniences.

There was a firm knock on the door that Link stubbornly ignored. 

“Link? I’m coming in,” the demon announced as he opened the door. 

“I thought the point of knocking was to  _ ask _ for entrance.”

“I was concerned that perhaps you fell asleep in the tub,” the demon replied smoothly. “You have been in for a long time and that can be dangerous you know, you might drown like that.”

After Allen thoroughly explained how cleansing was done, he offered Link to choose between accepting his assistance or be left to his own devices. Needless to say, Link practically pounced on the opportunity to have some space to think his situation over thoroughly and brew a few escape plans. While he was normally an excellent strategist and warrior, he had zero knowledge of the terrain or humans. Even if he managed to escape and hide under a spell, his out of order behaviour still made him stand out too much. As humiliating as it was, right now he really had no other choice than relying on Allen, no matter how suspicious he was. 

He had no idea what the demon wanted from him, but he won’t wait and sit around until he made his move. Once he was well enough, he will escape for sure. For now he’d observe the demon’s habits and look for windows of opportunities. As cunning they were, even demons made mistakes due to their arrogance. Link was sure he could use the demon’s weakness against him.

Link huffed in reply, the water gently rippling under the strong and sudden exhale and averted his eyes, choosing to glare at his reflection instead. “Well, as you can see, I’m fine, so you can leave.”

“I won’t do that, this is my apartment.”

Oh right. Possessiveness and territorial behaviour. How annoying.

“Then would you please leave so I can dry off,” he asked gritting through his teeth.

Allen either missed his anger (which was hardly likely, his area of expertise was exploiting weaknesses after all) or overlooked it. “Do you know how to?”

The scoff on Link’s lips spoke for itself. Exhaling a small giggle, Allen stepped inside. “I’ll help you then.”

Narrowing his eyes, Link stood up, rivulets of water flowing down on his body, dripping all over the place as he stepped onto a plastic rug. Allen reached past him and unplugged the tub, then turned to a cupboard, taking out two towels.

Link flinched when a small towel was thrown on his head, rubbing his hair vigorously until it stopped dripping water. Then, a larger towel was wrapped around him, patting the wetness off his skin.

Link hissed as his wings instinctively jolted, knocking off the shampoo from the rim if the tub. With a surprised gasp, Allen caught them with his tail.

“Would you retract your wings please? You might hurt yourself in these narrow places and you’d heal a lot faster as well.”

Despite the pain, Link’s wings tensed defensively. “What for?”

Allen paused the rubbing and glanced up in his eyes. “Link, we already discussed that I mean no harm.”

“And that’s why you’re so suspicious,” Link replied, attempting to decipher the meaning of those mysterious grey eyes in vain. “You’re a  _ demon. _ Your kind doesn’t act out of the goodness of their heart.”  _ Did they even have a heart _ , Link wondered. “Especially not towards  _ angels _ . You stated that you do not wish to eat me, but knowing demons you have an even much more cruel fate in store for me. Now… Answer me. For what purpose are you keeping me around?”

Allen’s face was wiped free of any emotions as he countered Link’s fierce glare with a neutral gaze. Then he snorted, amusement twinkling in those silver irises, eliciting a strange flutter within Link. 

He had no time to ponder on the feeling as Allen leaned forward with a positively leering grin. “Perhaps you serve a much more fulfilling purpose than a mere meal.”


	13. Sixth Dream - In The Office

Link was ready to toss his computer out of the window. The damned thing crashed  _ again _ . The machine had long since outlived its effective use, but for “ _ some reason _ ” the scheduled replacement of different sort of devices was postponed.  _ Again _ .

The official report claimed that there were too much “unexpected expenses”. Unexpected his hair. Everyone in the damn Black Order’s Innocence Charity Organization knew that one of the higher ups, namely Cross Marian was drilling a hole in their budget - and got away with it. The man held a way too important role to just hand it over to anyone, not to mention that despite all he was an incredibly knowledgable person. If he outed their business secrets, namely where they got their artifacts for the monthly charity auctions, they’d lose income, partners, funds and their value on the stock market would fall dramatically. As much as it infuriated most employees, the man was irreplaceable.

If only they could find someone to keep him in check. 

Like Brigitte did to Komui.

Or Fou did to Bak.

Or Klaud to Sokalo.

(It was beyond Link how such troublemakers ended up so high in the hierarchy. He couldn’t stop praising the Lord that there were some reasonable people up there, like Kevin Yeegar, Froi Tiedoll and Hevlaska.)

If only there were someone to reign Cross as well.

Link jolted in his seat when someone tapped him on his shoulder. Spinning back with his chair, Link was surprised to see an unfamiliar white haired young man with stunning silver eyes.

“Hey,” a smooth voice called, chiming from his brain to his ribcage.

Realising he was gaping, Link rose from his seat and cleared his throat. “Ah, hello, how may I help you?” 

The logical thing would have been to ask who he was and how he got inside, but Link was blinded by his greeting smile. Absolutely breathtaking.

“I’m Howard Link. Nice to meet you.” He extended a hand in greeting that the gorgeous young man accepted.

“I’m Allen Walker. I just started today and I was oriented here by Lavi to have a look at your misbehaving computer.”

Allen Walker?! The one who was hired on spot for fixing L.A.L.A and the Heart?!

“Yes, please do.” Link stepped aside, letting Allen take his seat.

Allen however ignored the seat in favour of kneeling on the ground, pulling out a screw from his pocket and taking the powerhouse apart.

“W-what are you doing?”

“Hm? Cleaning obviously,” he said setting the lid aside and twisting the metal bunk so Link had a view of the inside weighed down by ages old filth. “Dust accumulates and with time obstructs the circuits and will unavoidably slow down a computer. But don’t worry, it can be fixed.”

Allen turned back to a bag Link failed to notice so far and pulled out a mini vacuum cleaner. Allen aimed it at the powerhouse, but instead of sucking, it blew the dust away. 

Allen gave a reassuring smile hearing the strangled moan in Link’s throat. “I could damage the interior if I touched it directly.” True to his words, Allen switched back from reverse and sucked up the dust. 

The powerhouse whispered to life, followed by a slowly blinking monitor. Indeed, it no longer sounded like some heavy chain smoker’s rattling lug, just a barely audible hum. Still, Allen frowned lightly at the greeting scene. “This operational system is outdated. No wonder it gave you so much trouble. I’ll install another one.”

“That would be greatly appreciated.”

Uncharacteristically, Link zoned out, lost in appreciating the small white hairs brushing against Allen’s shoulders as he typed codes at a rapid space.

Few minutes later, he pulled back, nodding in satisfaction. “Alright, it will reboot now and refresh for the new system. I’m afraid you cannot use it until then.”

“That is fine, in worst case scenario I’ll borrow Tewaku’s computer, she’s on field today so she won’t be needing it and she won’t mind.”

“Yes, if you have urgent work, then please do,” he replied laughing. “Let’s go and grab a bite until it updates.”

In the corner of his mind, Link knew that he should work on his given project, however… his computer was wrecked wasn’t it? Also it would be rude not to thank Allen properly.

“There’s a buffet on the ground floor. Incredibly delicious and cheap. Please, be my guest.”

Allen gave a laugh reply, his baritone voice breathing life into the butterflies in Link’s stomach. “Believe me Link, your budget is not ready for my stomach.”

Stubborn. So was Link. He will observe and find out his favourite dessert - and make it personally for him.

“Alright, a dessert then.”

“Ok.”

“It’s decided then. Please follow me.”

Allen chuckled nervously. “I’d appreciate that, I get lost easily.”

On the way they made a quick conversation about basic outlines of their studies and careers until they reached the cafeteria. When the doors opened, Link’s face blanched at the scene.

“Why are you draping yourself over me again,” Klaud droned with an even voice, hand curling around her utensils.

The redheaded man smirked. “Now, don’t be like that Klaud, I just took a break to see you.”

“Oh really,” she said, hand tightening around her knife as her patience thinned.

Just before Cross could open his mouth again and ensure getting stabbed, a heavy hand slapped his nape into his plate, shattering the tableware. 

The cafeteria went silent instantaneously. Alarmed, all eyes turned at the massive dark aura developing in the middle. That boy as good as dead. There went Link’s potential love interest. Crimson hair swished in the air as Cross Marian whipped back, auburn eye burning, hand reaching to his thigh where he kept his pistol- only to freeze in place seeing the unknown white haired young man.

“Why hello there,” a saccharine sweet voice, fake fake fake voice sang with a wide grin. 

And to the audience’s utter shock: barely noticeable, but Cross winced.

“What are you doing here,” he growled, hand tightening around the gun.

“Starting from today, I work here. Honestly, I’m surprised to see  _ you  _ here knowing how much you despise work. I suspect you’re here because of this lady?” he wondered glancing at the blonde woman Cross tried to seduce slash borderline sexually harassed. Cross’s fingers twitched and in return Allen clicked his tongue. “Now, put that away, you know it cannot protect you from me.”

_ What the hell _ , Link thought dumbstruck, rooted to the entrance. The kind angel of salvation turned into an angel of revenge at the mere sight of Cross and  _ holy shit he is confident in overpowering Cross even if he has a gun. _

Now that he looked at him, Link could almost see a dark, murderous aura manifest around Allen, solely aimed at Cross. Normally he would be terrified of such phenomena, bit to be frank, no one particularly worried about Cross, that man just wouldn’t die.

The question still bugged him though: just who on earth was Allen?

Cross’s hand fell to his side limply -  _ holy shit, holy shit he took it, he either took in that obvious bull or he knew Allen wasn’t lying. _

“So,” he spat. “What do you want?”

“I think everyone would appreciate it if you kept your lechery private. Also,  _ have some work done _ .”

Again, almost unnocably, but Cross shrunk.

“Now please  _ kindly  _ cease your flirting and let’s return to work. I heard that you’ve  _ fallen behind _ because of your misbehaving computer.” There was a sharp intake, a quiver of a smile that hid very obvious wrath. And based on seeing him sweat so Cross knew, and Cross knew that Allen knew and Allen knew Cross knew he knew. “But it’s alright now,” Allen all but purred with sadistic delight. “I’m here to save you.”

_ Lord have mercy on you _ , Link would usually say in case of any other person, but it would be just a waste of breath on Cross, the man was full of vices and frankly, he had it coming. 

Letting out a groan, Cross complied and stood up from his place.

Allen cleared his throat and flashed a smile at the stunned blonde woman. “I apologize for… the disturbance, Mis Nine. I wish you enjoy the rest of your meal. May we meet under more pleasant circumstances next time.” He bowed his head in respect then turned back to Cross, smile turning into predatory. “Shall we go?”

Cross levelled him a glare, but turned to leave. Allen followed close behind the fuming man. 

Cross didn’t bother looking at him, but Allen gave him a charming smile, completely unlike the menacing one he’d been giving Cross. “Sorry Link, an unexpected task came up, I can’t eat just yet. Go ahead and have lunch, we’ll meet after work.”

“I was thinking that perhaps I could be bringing you some nourishment while you’re busy,” he offered.

Briefly, Allen’s face was wiped clean of emotions, but then his already stunning silver eyes sparkled such joy that Link found his breath stuck in his throat. A pair of hands clasped around his, encompassing him in delightful warmth.

“That would be wonderful! Thank you, Link! You’re the best!”

“Y-yeah,” he muttered breathlessly, cheeks aflame from that absolute dazzling aura he emitted currently. It was so soft and warm, he was tempted to hug this young man, right there and then. He prayed to God that Allen would give him a chance.

God’s little angel flashed a last brilliant smile at him and skipped after Cross, leaving a lovestuck Link behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might probably be not as cute as all the others, but I’m glad it’s done. The next one will be cute, I swear. Thank you for sticking around, please review.


	14. Seventh Dream - Till We Meet Again

Colourful balls flied in the sky, following a round trajectory as the jester tossed them around. A clown in exaggeratedly baggy clothes and shoes was balancing on top of multiple balls stacked onto each other, supporting himself with one foot while the other kept the hula hoops spinning. A crowd gathered around him, cheering on him to keep going. But this time Allen wasn't interested in the attention but the coins and bills thrown into his opened suitcase. He already counted a good 30£ but that wasn't enough, he needed to get that 100£ by the weekend. Driven by that sole goal, Allen did a somersault in the air, earning surprised yells and more coins.

* * *

Normally, Allen would pass such opportunity, but desperate times called for desperate measures. Thus he tried his best not to show how bloody frightened he was around Road.

"Allen~ I'm bored~ "

 _I'm going to get 50£ for this_ , he reminded himself,  _just one afternoon, Allen Walker. This one afternoon and you're a huge step closer to **him**._  He tried not to whimper at Road's sadistic grin as she closed in on him.

"Let's play~"

Allen inaudibly gulped.

_50\. POUNDS!_

* * *

Babysitting Road was an absolute nightmare. But he was lucky enough to rip Tyki off with 12 pounds. Thanks to the whole ordeal he managed to gather the majority of the money he needed.

Next, he raided his own home. He carefully searched over every nook and cranny, leaving not a single cushion unturned to find whatever stray pounds and pennies.

In the end he counted a total of 97.95£. He grunted, frustrated how little he was missing.

Well, either way, he needed a lot more than just the tickets anyways. After all, he was quite the eater and spare money could never hurt.

He chuckled darkly swiping the old, trusty pack of cards and pocketed them. He was going to piss off a lot of people tonight but it hardly mattered, he would be gone by daybreak.

* * *

Around 3 am, Allen stumbled home somewhat bloody and bruised, the escape much harder than expected. He knew he'd have to run but parkour of this extent was a bit too much after such a tiring day.

He stumbled to his room, plopping down on the bed; he still resisted the urge to give into the sweet call of sleep. Once he was onboard.

He reached in his pocket, fishing out the crumpled notes he managed to take away, it seems he managed to take more than he won.

He glanced to his nightstand, more specifically the half-filled jar sitting on it labelled "to see him". Reaching out his arm, he dropped all the money he earned. Doing a quick headcount, he smiled; happy tears rolled down on his sunken cheeks. The jar was full and the money within more than enough for his escapade.

* * *

Allen was chewing his lips trying to contain the drool within his mouth. He stood between the aisles gazing at the items on discount longingly. He licked his lips hungrily. The Mitarashi Dango… was on discount. The family sized one (that was but a bite for him) was 70% off. An incredibly tempting offer.

For the road he did need food - which is why he was out at the supermarket to fetch cheap stuff he could take. But sadly in the little time and opponents he had he earned way less than anticipated. Not only that but he was forced to buy new suitcase as the old completely fell apart, which drilled his budget fair enough.

Still, mitarashi was so filling and he loved it and-

But he was saving money. He had to keep that 100£. Withholding a pitiful whimper at the painful parting, Allen turned his gaze away, sniffing and wiping his eyes furiously, leaving other customers wonder why a teenager was sobbing seeing dangos.

* * *

Allen was a buzzling ball of energy by the time he claimed his baggages. Tim mirrored his mood by flapping his wings excitedly. Allen quickly let him out, knowing how much he disliked being in small places. The canary chirped appreciatively and settled on Allen's head.

"Ok, Tim. Go, find Link."

With a determined chirp, Tim shot up in the air, fluttering high above, then suddenly stilled and a moment later rocketed down into the crowd. When Allen heard a familiar yelp, he dashed towards it.

* * *

Link waited patiently, eyeing the crowd with excitement, which is why he almost fell back on his butt when something heavy fell on him. Link yelped; completely caught off guard by the attack and the familiar chirping and a beak pecking his golden locks.

"Timcanpy?" he asked incredulous. "But if you're here that means-uff!" Before he could finish, his lips were claimed by familiar soft and sweet ones. Link let out an exasperated sigh through his nose and pressed back in greeting. "I see, so this is what Tewaku and the rest were so secretive about. A 'friend' is coming over, huh. It is a nice surprise though, seeing you before my internship ended."

When they parted Link cupped Allen's cheek with a concerned scowl. "You lost weight and there are dark circles under your eyes. Don't tell me you cut back on food and sleep."

Allen smiled sheepishly. "Just a little bit."

Link gaze an unimpressed look that made Allen shrunk a bit in his embrace. "Honestly, you're so silly," Link said as he tightened his arms around his thin waist. "You really should not have done that, you know how important it is that you eat." Allen's heart fluttered when Link gave him a soft forehead kiss. "You know how much I care about you."

"Yes, but the discount to the plane tickets only applied to this one," Allen muttered, trying to fight off the blush creeping on his face. "So I had to make some sacrifices. But it was absolutely worth it. I got to see you and that's more than enough."

It was Link's time to have blush dust his cheeks. "Really, you're such a handful." He took Allen's left in his right and used his own left arm to pull Allen's briefcase after them. "It can't be helped, looks like I need to take you home like some stray kitten, feed and bathe you, then tuck you to warm bed."

Allen giggled at the cute comparison. "I'd love that, thanks. The jetlag is killing me."

"While you bathe I'll make dinner for you and then tuck you."

Allen grinned at him. "Will you kiss me goodnight?"

He got an amused exhale in reply, equivalent of a snicker. "Only if you eat your vegetables."

"Eeeeeeehhhhh?"

A warm shudder ran through his body when Link let out a warm laugh. A very rare display that Allen treasured within his heart, another reminder just how much he loved this man. His hand squeezed around Link's, golden ring contrasting his white knuckles. He couldn't wait for that romantic dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY DONE. I'm so happy to have finished this and I'm pleased with it. Thank you for seeing this collection to the end, I hope to participate in similar events like this. If you liked it, please drop a review and hit the fav/kudo button. See you around in my other works!

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my first entry. Writing this was fun. They're super fluffy with just a pinch of angst. Lovely. Thank you for reading. Please review and see you next time!


End file.
